Our Daughter Asami
by Hijikata Agiel
Summary: Ada sebuah kejutan untuk Sanosuke, setelah mengetahui rahasia Megumi dia mulai membangun kembali kehidupannya bersama mereka setelah 6 tahun pergi meninggalkan Jepang. [Complete]
1. Kedatangan Megumi ke Tokyo

**Hai, minna... saya kembali dengan fanfic yang baru setelah lama hiatus :D Ini fanfic petama saya di Rurouni Kenshin, please read and review, kritik juga boleh kok**

**Kalau ada kesalahan, typo, dsb atau cerita saya jelek harap maklum yaaa... tidak ada manusia yg sempurna apalagi saya, hehehe**

**Ok. Happy reading minna... **

**Title: Our Daughter Asami**

**Pairing: Sanosuke x Megumi**

**Rate: T semi M**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin bukan punya saya tapi punyanya Watsuki Nobuhiro sensei**

**(Gambar yang saya gunakan di sini juga bukan milik saya, saya cuman nemu kok *takut ada yang protes*)**

* * *

**Our Daughter Asami**

Chapter 1

*Kedatangan Megumi ke Tokyo*

Megumi menerima surat dari Tokyo, surat itu ditulis oleh Genzai-_sensei_. Dia memberitahukan bahwa dirinya memerlukan bantuan Megumi untuk membantunya di klinik. Megumi bersandar di dinding depan rumahnya memperhatikan anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun yang sedang sibuk bermain sendiri sambil terus memegang surat itu. "Sudah 6 tahun sejak aku meninggalkan Tokyo" gumamnya.

Megumi hanya sesekali mengunjungi teman-temannya, _Kenshin-gumi,_di Tokyo. Kaoru masih sering mengiriminya kabar lewat surat. Kaoru sering mengabarkan keadaan dirinya dan suaminya, Kenshin, perkembangan anak mereka, Kenji, menceritakan hubungan Yahiko dan Tsubame, serta kabar tentang Ayame, Suzume dan Dr. Genzai. Namun Kaoru hanya sekali memberikan kabar tentang Sanosuke, dan kabar yang diberitahukannya pun bukan kabar yang menyenangkan.

Megumi ingat saat pertama kali dia menerima surat dari Kaoru, tepatnya 2 minggu setelah dia pulang ke Aizu. Kaoru memberitahukan bahwa Sanosuke sudah pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Disurat itu tertulis kalau Sanosuke pergi meninggalkan Jepang 5 hari setelah keberangkatan Megumi ke Aizu. Dia melarikan diri secara tiba-tiba karena dikejar-kejar oleh para polisi dan menjadikannya sebagai seorang buronan. Yang mengharuskan Sanosuke pergi meninggalkan Jepang dan dia memutuskan untuk berlayar menyeberangi lautan dan mengelilingi seluruh dunia dengan menggunakan kapal.

Megumi mendesah pelan mengingat hari itu. Dia begitu terkejut dan sangat sedih saat mengetahui orang yang selama ini dicintainya telah pergi jauh. "_Tori-atama no baka! _Aku tidak habis pikir, apa sih yang ada di dalam otaknya? Apakah dia berniat untuk menjadi seorang petualang? Oh, _Kami-sama… _Kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang yang seperti itu?" keluh Megumi waktu itu.

Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh ke pipinya "_Okaasan, nani ga atta? _Kenapa menangis? _Okaasan _sedang sakit?" tanya anak perempuan yang tiba-tiba berhenti bermain, mendekati ibunya dan menyeka air mata yang jatuh di pipi Megumi.

Megumi tersenyum, mengangkat anak itu kepangkuannya, mendekapnya dengan erat dan menciumnya dengan kasih sayang. "_Iie_. _Okaasan _baik-baik saja, sayang" jawab Megumi.

"Lalu kenapa _Okaasan _menangis? _Okaasan _jangan menangis lagi, Asami akan selalu di sini menemani _Okaasan, _Asami sayaaaang sekali sama _Okaasan!" _anak itu memeluk ibunya kembali.

"Kau adalah anugerah terindah yang _Okaasan _miliki, sayang!" balas Megumi.

Anak itu turun dari pangkuannya dan berlari ke halaman untuk bermain kembali, sesekali dia melambaikan tangan dan melemparkan senyum kearah Megumi yang masih duduk bersandar di dinding depan rumahnya. "Apakah dia sudah melupakanku? Apakah dia sudah menemukan perempuan lain di sana? Apakah dia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak?" tanya Megumi pelan. Teringat kembali olehnya saat malam terakhir mereka bersama. Menghabiskan malam yang romantis sebelum keberangkatannya ke Aizu keesokan harinya.

*_Flashback_*

Saat dia sedang sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya, Sanosuke datang larut malam dan menggedor pintu klinik dengan sangat keras. Seperti biasa dia datang dalam keadaan mabuk dan tangan yang bersimbah darah. Megumi mendesah "Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada sesuatu yang sangat serius?" tanya Megumi dari dalam dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

Sanosuke berdiri di ambang pintu, mengangkat tangan kanannya yang penuh darah. "Hai, Kitsune. Maaf, aku melakukannya lagi. Bisakah kau memeriksa dan memperbaikinya untukku?" Megumi memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sangat marah sambil menjepit hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Aku pikir aku telah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku tidak memiliki obat untuk kebodohanmu, pemabuk!" Megumi memukul kepala Sanosuke berkali-kali sampai akhirnya dia mengizinkannya masuk. Megumi membuka perban yang penuh dengan darah, membersihkan lukanya dan membalutnya kembali dengan perban yang baru. "Kau harus belajar untuk tidak menggunakannya terlalu sering. Aku akan berangkat besok, kalau tanganmu terluka lagi maka kau akan kesulitan meminta bantuanku. Ok, selesai. Kau boleh pergi sekarang!"

"Aku tidak mau pergi!" Megumi mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan Sanosuke. "Aku ingin tetap di sini!"

"Dengar Sano, aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Aku harus berkemas dan tidak bisa bertengkar denganmu saat ini"

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku datang ke sini untuk bertengkar denganmu?! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu malam ini, apakah itu salah?!"

Megumi kembali menatapnya dengan bingung. "Sano, apa maksudmu?"

Sanosuke mendekat dan mengambil tangan Megumi yang ada di pangkuannya dan meremasnya dengan lembut "Megumi, tidak bisakah kau tinggal di sini? Kau sangat dibutuhkan di sini, siapa yang akan membantu Genzai-sensei nanti? Semua teman-temanmu ada di sini, siapa yang akan mengobati Kenshin, Yahiko dan Jou-chan nanti kalau mereka terluka? Untuk apa kau kembali ke Aizu?" pintanya dengan muka memelas.

"Sano… aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Aku akan membuka klinik di Aizu dan aku akan mencari keluargaku" Megumi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal di sini untukku? Aku mencintaimu, Megumi!" Megumi terkejut mendengarnya dan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Oh, Sano…" Megumi menarik tangannya pelan dari Sanosuke dan memegang pipinya. Dia membelai pipi Sano dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Megumi tersenyum dan memeluknya. "Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal di sini malam ini. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan malam terakhir dengan orang yang kita cintai tanpa bertengkar. Ini malam yang indah, bukan?" Sano membalas senyumnya.

Sanosuke terus berada di samping Megumi, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Megumi dan kepalanya beristirahat di bahu Megumi. Sanosuke terus menerus bertanya kapan dia akan selesai dengan barang-barangnya. "Apakah kau sudah selesai?" Megumi hanya mendesah tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. 2 menit kemudian dia mulai bertanya lagi "Kapan kau akan selesai?" Sanosuke semakin tidak sabaran. Dan hal itu terus menerus ditanyakan oleh Sanosuke sampai akhirnya Megumi kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantuku agar aku cepat selesai dengan semua barang-barang ini? Kau hanya menambah bebanku saja dengan bersandar seperti ini padaku. Ku mohon bersikaplah dewasa, Sano!"

"Kau ingin aku bersikap dewasa, Megitsune?" goda Sanosuke dengan seringainya. Sanosuke membalikkan tubuh Megumi dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan dan menarik Megumi mendekat ke arahnya dan menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. "Cepatlah selesaikan pekerjaanmu, dan kau akan tau kalau pasienmu ini sudah dewasa, Onna-sensei!" telinga rubah muncul secara tiba-tiba dari kepala Megumi. Raut wajah Sanosuke berubah menjadi masam "Dari mana munculnya telinga-telinga itu?"

Megumi meletakkan tangannya di depan mulut, meliriknya dengan tatapan licik dan tertawa "Hohohoho… apakah benar begitu? Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau Tori-atama ku sekarang sudah dewasa?" Megumi terus tertawa dengan gayanya yang khas, Sanosuke menggeram kesal.

"Eerrrgghh… Kau lihat saja nanti, Kitsune-onna!"

"Baiklah, baiklah… aku sudah selesai sekarang. Apa kau bisa membuktikan ucapanmu baka tori?" tantang Megumi. Sanosuke dengan wajah kesalnya yang bermalas-malasan di samping Megumi langsung bangkit mendengar ucapan yang baru saja diucapakannya. Menarik Megumi keluar dari ruang prakteknya dan terus mencium bibir Megumi sampai mereka tiba di kamarnya.

Sanosuke mendorongnya ke dinding, menciumnya beberapa saat di sana sebelum dia menariknya jatuh ke futon. Sanosuke meletakkan kedua tangan Megumi di sisi kepalanya, dan meletakkan tangannya sendiri di atas tangan Megumi, mengunci gerakannya agar tidak bisa berontak. Sanosuke berada di atasnya, kedua kakinya menjepit pinggul Megumi. Megumi masih bisa merasakan aroma Sake dari mulut Sanosuke. Megumi tersadar "Sano…" erangnya pelan saat mereka melepaskan ciuman. "Kalau kau terus mabuk-mabukan seperti ini, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu!"

"Che, ayolah Megitsune! Bukan saatnya kau menjadi dokter malam ini" katanya serak dengan seringai bodoh yang masih terpampang di wajahnya. "Kau adalah wanitaku sekarang" Tangannya bermain-main pada kimono Megumi dan melepaskannya perlahan-lahan. Megumi masih mengingat dengan jelas malam terakhir mereka saat dia menyerahkan seluruh dirinya kepada Sanosuke, dan dia tidak menyesal atas apa yang sudah mereka lakukan.

Dia tersenyum saat mengingat hal itu kembali, mereka terus dan terus melakukannya sepanjang malam. "Sano, kalau kita terus-terusan melakukan ini maka aku akan hamil" keluh Megumi.

Sanosuke hanya menjawab acuh "aku tidak peduli" katanya sambil terus sibuk melakukan 'kegiatan itu'. Megumi bahkan sampai lupa untuk menghitung, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya mereka melakukannya malam itu.

"Aku heran, kau ini binatang buas atau apa, Sano?" komentar Megumi. "Kau terus melakukannya tanpa henti. Apa kau tidak lelah?" cetus Megumi yang mungkin agak kesal. "Setidaknya berilah aku waktu sebentar untuk beristirahat. Dengan kondisi tanganmu yang sakit kau bahkan terus mencengkramku dengan kuat, apa kau tidak merasakan sakit? Kau tau, aku sangat lelah. Jadi, biarkan aku beristirahat"

Megumi menarik selimut dan mulai memecamkan mata sebelum Sano berkomentar "baiklah, akan ku beri kau jeda sebentar" Megumi melotot ke arah Sanosuke "Kenapa kau melotot seperti itu?" tanyanya tidak peka. Megumi semakin mendengus kesal dan langsung berbalik. "Dengar Megumi, ini mungkin malam terakhir kita. Jadi aku akan melakukannya sesering yang ku mau. Bukankah kau sudah janji tidak akan bertengkar denganku?"

"Kapan aku berjanji seperti itu padamu dan apa maksudmu 'ini malam terakhir kita'? Aku hanya akan pergi ke Aizu, kau bisa saja menyusulku kesana kalau kamu mau. Dan aku akan benar-benar hamil kalau kau terus-terusan seperti ini"

"Sudahlah, jangan berdebat denganku cukup berbaring dan menikmatinya saja, biar aku yang akan melakukan semuanya. Serahkan saja semuanya padaku" Sano mengedipkan mata kirinya sambil kembali menyeringai.

Megumi mendesah pelan dan tersenyum sedikit serta memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan menggoda Sanosuke "ck, kau ini… benar-benar tidak peka. Bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab nanti?" tanyanya iseng.

"Itu kita pikirkan nanti saja, sekarang kita lanjutkan 'aktifitas' kita yang tertunda" Megumi mulai rileks kembali dan memejamkan mata.

Keesokan harinya saat dia terbangun, Megumi panik mendapati dirinya tidur di samping Sanosuke tanpa busana. Mereka berdua masih **tanpa busana** dengan Sanosuke yang masih meringkuk di punggung Megumi. Dia masih bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sanosuke di lehernya, tangan Sano masih memeluk pinggangnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

"Sanosuke… bangun!" perintahnya, namun Sanosuke hanya berbalik dan membelakanginya, dan kembali tidur. "Tori-atama!" teriaknya, kali ini Sanosuke menutup mukanya dengan selimut. Megumi harus mengguncangnya dengan keras sambil terus berteriak untuk membangunkannya. "Sanosuke, bangunlah! Aku harus segera berangkat sekarang!"

"Mou, Kitsune! Kau terlalu berisik" Sano terus menutup telinganya. "Apa kau harus berangkat sepagi ini? Tidak bisakah kita tidur sebentar lagi?" tanyanya dengan malas.

"Aku akan terlambat dan ketinggalan kereta kalau tidak buru-buru berangkat!" balasnya kesal.

"Aaahh… Megumiiiii…" rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

Megumi melotot ke arahnya. "Dengar bayi besar, aku-harus-segera-berangkat, mengerti?!"

"Apa kau tidak mau bersamaku lebih lama lagi? Kenapa sih kau harus terburu-buru begitu? Apa kau menyesal dengan semua ini?" muka Sanosuke masih merengut layaknya seorang anak yang sedang kesal.

Megumi tersenyum menanggapi tingkah kekanak-kanakan Sanosuke itu. "Aku tidak akan menyesal dengan semua ini, Sano!" jawabnya lembut dan mencium kening Sanosuke. "Namun, aku harus berangkat. Dan kau bisa mengunjungiku kapan saja kau mau" Sanosuke tersenyum. "Sekarang, bisakah kita berangkat?"

"Bisakah kita melakukannya sekali lagi, hm?" Megumi masih memandanginya dengan wajah datar. "Sekaliiiii saja, hanya sekali ini saja dan ini yang terakhir" Sano mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di samping pipi, masing-masing tangannya mengacungkan 2 jari, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Tingkah itu membuatnya semakin seperti anak kecil dengan menunjukkan wajah terimutnya kepada Megumi.

Melihat wajahnya yang imut, menggoda dan memelas itu Megumi tidak kuasa menolak keinginannya. Megumi menghela nafas "Apakah tadi malam belum cukup?"

"Kita hanya melakukannya 3 kali" jawab Sanosuke.

"Cuma 3 kali katamu? Aku rasa lebih dari 5 kali, karena kau terlalu sering melakukannya sampai kau lupa menghitungnya!"

"Tidak ada salahnya bukan kalau kita melakukannya sekali lagi?" bujuk Sano.

"Hhmmfftt… baiklah, tapi kau janji tidak akan lama"

Sano langsung mengangguk cepat "aku janji akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Janji janji janji…"

Megumi tertawa kecil "kau tahu, wajah kekanak-kanakanmu yang seperti itu lah yang membuatku menyukaimu dan kurasa aku akan merindukannya nanti "

Sanosuke menepati janjinya dan setelah semua selasai Sanosuke segera berdiri, mereka bersiap-siap, dan sebelum keluar dari kamar dia berbalik ke arah Megumi dan menawarkan tangannya kepada Megumi. Dengan senang hati Megumi menerima tawaran Sanosuke dan terus menggandeng tangannya dengan erat.

*_End Flashback_*

"Ahhh… aku benar-benar merindukan wajah itu lagi" gumam Megumi dalam lamunannya.

"_Okaasan… Okaasan! _Lihat, kupu-kupu itu lucu sekali! _Kawaii_" teriak Asami dengan keras menyadarkan Megumi dari lamunannya.

Megumi hanya tersenyum padanya "Kau semakin mirip dengannya" katanya pelan, yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Asami tumbuh dengan sehat, dia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan panjang serta warna kulit yang pucat seperti Megumi, matanya juga berwarna coklat seperti Sanosuke. Bibirnya mungil seperti bibir Megumi dan hidungnya persis seperti milik Sanosuke. Asami selalu berbicara dengan sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua dan orang yang belum dikenalnya, seperti yang sering diajarkan oleh Megumi. Namun terkadang dia juga sering menjadi kasar seperti Sanosuke kalau sedang marah, dan ada sebagian kebiasaan buruk Sanosuke yang melekat pada dirinya.

"Oh, _Kami-sama… _terima kasih kau sudah menganugerahkannya kepadaku. Aku sangat beruntung memilikinya" Setelah kepergian Sanosuke, Megumi mendapati dirinya sedang hamil. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia hanya bersyukur memiliki buah cintanya dengan Sano. "Sanosuke, kau benar-benar membuatku hamil saat itu" gumamnya waktu pertama kali dia tahu kalau dia sedang mengandung.

Megumi sempat berpikir untuk memberitahukan kepada teman-temannya, namun dia takut dan malu untuk mengatakannya kepada mereka. "Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentang diriku dan Sano nanti? Aku seorang gadis baik-baik, berpendidikan dan terhormat hamil sebelum menikah? Dan Sano yang mereka pikir tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu" Sempat terbersit dipikirannya untuk mengabari Sanosuke, tapi Megumi tidak tau dimana Sanosuke berada sekarang.

Bahkan setelah sekian lama dia pergi, Sanosuke tidak pernah mengiriminya surat. Sesekali dia mengirim surat ke Tokyo, mengabarkan keadaannya di sana dan dimana dia berada. Dia menanyakan tentang kabar Kenshin, Kaoru dan Yahiko namun tidak pernah sekali pun menanyakan kabar tentang Megumi.

Apakah dia sudah tidak perduli lagi terhadapnya? Bahkan dia tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Megumi, dia berpamitan kepada semua orang namun tidak kepadanya.

*_Flashback_*

Megumi tidak pernah memberitahukan teman-temannya tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya. Bahkan saat dia hadir dipernikahan Kenshin dan Kouru, Megumi juga tidak memberitahukan kalau dia sedang mengandung anak Sanosuke.

Setiap kali Megumi membalas surat dari Kaoru dia hanya mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja tanpa pernah menyinggung masalah kehamilannya. Dia terus bertahan seorang diri dengan perut yang terus membesar, mendengar setiap cacian dan makian dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Tidak jarang dari mereka menyebutnya **'Pelacur!' **karena dia hamil tanpa pernah menikah. Mereka sering menggunjingkannya saat berada di klinik, atau dimana pun dia berada. Walaupun tidak semua dari pasien-pasiennya bersikap seperti itu, hal itu sangat mengganggu untuknya. Bahkan hinaan mereka tidak berhenti sampai disitu, setelah dia melahirkan Asami mereka juga terus mengejeknya.

6 bulan setelah dia melahirkan, Kaoru memberi kabar kalau dirinya segera melahirkan dan dia memerlukan Megumi untuk membantu proses persalinannya. Megumi dengan terpaksa mengajak Asami yang masih sangat kecil ikut bersamanya pergi ke Tokyo. Baik Kenshin, Kaoru maupun Yahiko sangat terkejut melihat Megumi yang datang bersama dengan anaknya.

Kaoru langsung meluncurkan beribu-ribu pertanyaan untuknya. "Megumi-san, kapan kau menikah? Kenapa kau tidak mengundang kami saat acara pernikahanmu? Megumi-san dimana suamimu? Kenapa dia tidak ikut bersamamu kemari? Apakah kalian hanya datang berdua saja? Siapa nama anakmu yang cantik ini, Megumi-san? Berapa usianya sekarang?"

Megumi hanya tersenyum sedikit mendengar pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dari Kaoru. "Namanya Asami dan usianya baru 6 bulan" jawabnya singkat.

Kenshin berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang terus bertanya kepada Megumi. "_Maa… maa… sessha _rasa Megumi-dono agak kelelahan, _de gozaru yo_" Kenshin melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kaoru. "Megumi-dono harus beristirahat dulu, _Koishii"_ Megumi merasa sedikit tenang mendengar suara lembut dari Kenshin.

Yahiko yang dari tadi hanya berdiri dengan mulut terbuka lebar menawarkan diri untuk membantu mengangkat barang-barang Megumi ke kamar yang sudah disediakan. "Megumi, anakmu berumur 6 bulan, bukan? Kenshin dan Kaoru baru menikah tahun lalu dan baru sekarang mereka akan memiliki anak. Dan kenapa kau sudah memiliki anak yang berumur 6 bulan? Itu berarti kau sudah menikah saat kau masih berada di Tokyo, saat masih bersama dengan kami, _Kenshin-gumi_, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Sepertinya ada yang aneh?" gumam Yahiko penuh selidik.

'Anak ini masih sama seperti dulu, dia memiliki insting yang tajam dan juga pemikiran-pemikiran serta pernyataan yang sering membuatku kagum dan terkadang aku sedikit takut mendengar prediksinya tentangku dan Sanosuke. Ini juga yang membuatku takut berhadapan dengan Ken-san, dia mungkin mengetahui keadaanku yang sekarang. Tapi bagaimana caraku menghindari Ken-san?' Megumi bergumam dalam hati.

Megumi hanya diam, tidak merespon sedikit pun perkataan dari Yahiko. "Apa kau memungutnya? Tapi wajahnya mirip denganmu, dan sepertinya wajahnya juga tidak asing buatku_. _Apakah dia benar-benar anakmu, Megumi? Siapa suamimu dan siapa ayahnya?"

Mata Megumi melebar mendengar pertanyaan dari Yahiko 'Ini yang ku takutkan dari anak ini!' pikirnya. Megumi tidak menoleh ke arah Yahiko, dia berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Megumi langsung berusaha melarikan diri darinya. "Ah… Aku lelah sekali. Terima kasih sudah mengantar kami ke kamar Yahiko-kun" dan dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar di depan wajah Yahiko.

"Aneh sekali… Kenapa dia sepertinya menghindari pertanyaan dari kami?" gumam Yahiko pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Megumi juga menghindari Kenshin, saat dia memanggilnya untuk berbicara berdua. Dia akan selalu membuat alasan palsu untuk melarikan diri darinya. "Aku berharap Ken-san tidak mengetahui hal ini" desahnya lemah.

Setelah selesai membantu persalinan Kaoru, besok harinya Megumi segera pamit pulang ke Aizu. Mereka semua bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh Megumi, tingkahnya sangat aneh saat dia kembali ke Tokyo. Dan Megumi juga bertingkah sama seperti itu setiap kali dia datang berkunjung ke Tokyo.

Dia sadar kalau dia tidak bisa terus-terusan mencari-cari alasan untuk lari. Namun, dia tidak akan sanggup menghadapi kenyataan yang nanti akan datang menimpanya. Akhirnya Megumi memutuskan untuk tidak berkunjung ke Tokyo untuk sementara waktu sampai dirinya siap menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka.

Megumi juga sering membuat alasan untuk Asami setiap kali dia menanyakan tentang ayahnya. Asami sering menangis karena diejek oleh teman-temannya. Oleh karena itu dia sering menanyakan tentang ayahnya kepada Megumi. "_Okaasan, _di mana _Otousan_? Kenapa aku tidak memiliki ayah seperti teman-temanku?"

Megumi mencoba menenangkannya dengan memberikan alasan "_Otousan_ sedang pergi jauh"

"Lalu, kapan _Otousan_ akan pulang?" tanyanya lagi ingin tahu.

"_Otousan _adalah seorang petualang, dia sering berkeliling dunia. Oleh sebab itu dia jarang pulang"

*_End Flashback_*

Megumi kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. "Asami!" panggilnya. "Ayo masuk! Kita harus berkemas sekarang!" lanjut Megumi.

"Kita akan pergi, _Okaasan?" _tanya Asami, Megumi mengangguk. "Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Tokyo. Kita akan pergi ke Tokyo dan tinggal di sana untuk sementara"

Megumi senang bisa kembali ke Tokyo lagi. Walaupun Aizu adalah kota kelahirannya namun setelah dia pulang ke Aizu tempat itu terasa asing baginya.

Mereka berangkat keesokan hari menggunakan kereta, Megumi memutuskan untuk langsung menemui Dr. Genzai tanpa mampir ke Kamiya _dojo_ terlebih dahulu. Dia takut akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin akan mereka tanyakan kepadanya nanti.

Dr. Genzai, Ayame dan Suzume menyambutnya dengan hangat dan mengajak mereka masuk. Tempat itu masih terlihat sama setelah sekian lama dia tinggalkan.

"Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan, aku tidak menyangka kalian sudah tumbuh sebesar ini! Pasti sekarang sudah banyak anak laki-laki yang mengejar kalian. Nampaknya Genzai-_sensei _agak sedikit kesulitan memiliki cucu yang cantik seperti kalian, _ne_?" kata Megumi riang.

"Apakah ini Asami-chan? Dia imut sekali, Megumi-san" tanya Ayame.

"Benar, dia adalah Asami. Asami, ayo beri salam kepada mereka?"

Asami membungkuk "_Kon'nichiwa,_nama saya Asami_. Hajimemashite" _mereka semua tersenyum mendengarnya berbicara.

"Dia anak yang sopan. Ayo, mari kita masuk!" kata Dr. Genzai. Mereka mengajaknya ke ruang tengah dan menyajikan teh untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Megumi. Kau sudah mau kembali kemari, aku sangat memerlukan bantuanmu di sini. Aku sudah mengajarkan beberapa ilmu kedokteran yang sederhana kepada Ayame dan Suzume, mereka juga terkadang membantuku di sini. Tapi aku masih memerlukan tenaga ahli untuk membantuku, dan akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali pasien yang datang berobat kemari. Kami bertiga sangat kewalahan menanganinya" Dr. Genzai memulai pembicaraan.

"Benar, Megumi-san. Kami sudah bisa menangani luka-luka ringan, seperti membersihkan luka, memasang dan mengganti perban untuk pasien" tambah Suzume.

"Ya, kami juga dapat menangani penyakit-penyakit ringan, seperti demam, batuk, sakit kepala dan sakit perut" timpal Ayame.

Megumi tersenyum ramah "Oh, itu bagus sekali, Suzume-chan, Ayame-chan. Anda tidak perlu sungkan untuk meminta bantuan saya, Genzai-_sensei._ Terima kasih anda masih mempercayakan saya di klinik anda. Saya merasa tersanjung sekali"

"Kau memang ahli dalam bidang kedokteran Megumi, aku bersyukur bisa mengenal orang sebaik dan sepandai dirimu" puji Dr. Genzai.

"Anda terlalu memuji, Genzai-_sensei_" jawab Megumi agak sedikit malu.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu. Ayame, Suzume, tolong antarkan Megumi ke kamarnya!" perintah Dr. Genzai.

"_Hai_" Ayame dan Suzume segera berdiri, Ayame membantu Megumi mengangkat sebagian barang-barang dan Suzume menggandeng Asami. Megumi menempati kamar yang dulu pernah ditempatinya.

"Tempat ini tidak berubah sama sekali" gumam Megumi.

"Kami memang selalu membersihkannya setiap hari, dan tidak pernah memindahkan barang-barang yang kau tinggalkan. Kami selalu berharap suatu hari nanti kau akan kembali kemari. Akhirnya permohonan kami terkabul" jawab Ayame. "Silakan masuk Megumi-san, Asami-chan. Beristirahatlah dulu, makan malam akan siap dalam 2 jam lagi"

"_Arigatou_, Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan. Aku juga senang bisa kembali kemari"

Ayame dan Suzume segera keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan mereka tanpa menanyakan tentang Asami. Sebelum Megumi tiba di Tokyo Dr. Genzai terlebih dahulu memperingati cucu-cucunya, dia mengatakan jangan menanyakan apa-apa kepada Megumi tentang Asami.

Keesokan harinya Megumi memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa di klinik. "Megumi, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri hari ini, kamu boleh istirahat sekarang" Megumi mengangguk kepada Dr. Genzai.

"Baiklah, saya juga berencana akan mengunjungi Kaoru dan yang lainnya di dojo setelah bekerja hari ini. Saya rasa sebaiknya kami pergi ke sana sekarang"

Megumi berjalan keluar namun dia berbalik ke arah Dr. Genzai sesaat setelah tangannya mencapai gagang pintu. "_Ano_… Genzai-sensei? Bolehkah saya mengajak Ayame serta Suzume ke sana?"

Dr. Genzai tersenyum padanya. "Silakan kau ajak saja mereka. Hanya tersisa 3 pasien di luar, aku bisa menangani mereka sendirian. Ayame dan Suzume sedang bermain bersama Asami di beranda"

Mereka berempat tiba di dojo dan disambut hangat oleh Kaoru yang sedang memperhatikan Kenshin mencuci. "Megumi-san!" teriak Kaoru yang langsung berlari dan memeluknya setelah melihat Megumi masuk ke halaman rumahnya.

Kenshin yang sedang mencuci langsung berdiri, Yahiko yang sedang melatih Kenji _kenjutsu _di halaman pun langsung berhenti dan berbalik ke arah mereka.

"Apakah ini Asami? Wah… dia cantik sekali. _Kirei!_"

Tanpa disuruh oleh Megumi, Asami membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "_Kon'nichiwa,_nama saya Asami_. Hajimemashite" _Kaoru langsung tersenyum ramah padanya dan mempersilakan mereka semua masuk dan menyajikan teh.

"Kapan kau datang, Megumi-san? Rasanya sudah lama sekali saat kunjungan terakhirmu kemari" tanya Kaoru.

"Kami baru datang kemarin. Maaf aku tidak langsung kemari karena Asami terlihat kelelahan jadi kami langsung beristirahat di rumah Genzai-_sensei_. Hari ini aku sudah mulai bekerja di klinik"

"Oh, pantas saja… saat aku membeli _tofu _banyak yang membicarakanmu. Mereka bilang '_onna-sensei_ telah kembali!' ternyata mereka memang benar" sahut Yahiko.

Megumi memperhatikan Kenji yang duduk di antara Kenshin dan Kaoru. "Apakah ini Kenji? Dia sudah besar sekarang. Dia mirip sekali denganmu Ken-san" walaupun Megumi sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi terhadap Kenshin namun dia masih sulit untuk menghilangkan kebiasaannya memanggil mantan _hitokiri battousai _itu dengan 'Ken-san' sang _Rurouni _pun hanya tersenyum padanya.

Kaoru melirik ke arah Asami yang terlihat bosan "_Ne_, Asami. Perkenalkan ini Kenji, dia seumuran denganmu. Nampaknya kau agak sedikit bosan. Kenji, ajaklah Asami bermain diluar!" Kenji berdiri dan mengajaknya keluar diikuti dengan Ayame dan Suzume.

"Ah, aku lupa!" kata Yahiko sedikit berteriak. "Aku ada janji dengan Tsubame, aku harus segera berangkat. _Bye _Megumi, _mata ne_!" Yahiko segera berlari keluar.

"Dia benar-benar sudah dewasa sekarang" kata Megumi dengan senyum. 'Dia semakin mirip **dengannya**!' katanya dalam hati, setelah melihat Yahiko dia kembali teringat akan Sanosuke. 'Namun, Yahiko jauh lebih baik dibanding dirinya. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka dan aku yakin Yahiko akan selalu mengirimi surat dan mengabarkan keadaannya kepada Tsubame kalau dia pergi suatu hari nanti. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Tsubame sendirian' teringat kembali olehnya saat Kenshin akan pergi meninggalkan Tokyo dan pergi ke Kyoto, saat itu dia hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kaoru.

"Yah, kau lihat sendiri bagaimana tingkahnya sekarang. Dia benar-benar bertanggung jawab dengan pekerjaannya, dan selalu menepati janjinya. Aku rasa Tsubame adalah gadis satu-satunya untuk Yahiko. Oh iya, dia sekarang sudah menjadi instruktur di sini menggantikanku" Kaoru memberitahu Megumi. "Bagaimana denganmu, Megumi-san? Apakah keadaanmu baik-baik saja di sana?"

Megumi sedikit takut untuk menjawab pertannyaannya. "_Hai_, kami baik-baik saja. Aku juga berencana untuk tinggal lebih lama di sini untuk membantu Genzai-_sensei_"

Kaoru diam sejenak dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan ragu-ragu "Dan Apakah Asa-" sebelum Kaoru melanjutkan perkataannya Kenshin mengangkat tangannya, meletakkan di pundak Kaoru dan membuat Kaoru diam.

"Ah… Megumi-dono, tinggallah di sini sebentar. _Sessha_ akan membuatkan makan malam untuk menyambut kedatangan kalian, _de gozaru yo_" kata Kenshin ramah.

Kaoru melirik ke arah Kenshin dan Kenshin juga melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan 'Jangan-mengatakan-apapun-tentang-masalah-kehidupannya' Kaoru nampak mengerti dan mengangguk.

"Tapi… kami tidak bisa terlalu lama di sini. Dan aku takut kami akan pulang terlalu malam nanti" jawab Megumi ragu.

"Megumi-dono tidak perlu khawatir, Yahiko akan mengantarkan kalian pulang nanti" jawab samurai berambut merah.

"Itu tidak perlu, nanti merepotkan" Megumi bersikeras.

"Itu sama sekali tidak merepotkannya, _de gozaru._ Yahiko sekarang tinggal di tempat Sanosuke, dia bisa pulang sekalian mengantarkan kalian" mata Megumi melebar mendengar **nama **yang disebut Kenshin, namun dia segera menutupi keterkejutannya dengan memejamkan mata dan menghirup tehnya.

"Baiklah, Ken-san" kata Megumi pasrah.

Kaoru menemani Megumi duduk di halaman sementara Kenshin menyiapkan makan malam. Megumi dan Kaoru hanya bercengkrama ringan sambil memperhatikan anak-anak yang bermain, mereka dapat mendengar suara teriakan Asami, suara cekikikan Ayame dan Suzume dan hanya sedikit terdengar suara Kenji.

Kaoru selalu tertawa sendiri mendengar suara Asami yang begitu nyaring, suara yang nyaring seperti itu mengingatkannya pada **seseorang **yang dikenalnya.

Megumi memperhatikan Kaoru "Ada apaKaoru-san?"

Kaoru menoleh ke arahnya. "_Iie_… Aku hanya teringat sesuatu mendengar suara Asa-" Kaoru langsung terdiam menyadari apa yang akan diucapkannya. 'Mungkin Megumi akan marah kalau aku mengatakan suara Asami sama nyaringnya dengan suara Sano' lalu Kaoru melanjutkan "Ah, aku hanya berpikir Asami terdengar berbeda sekali dengan Asami yang baru datang tadi. Dia begitu sopan dengan suara pelannya dan sekarang dia selalu berteriak. Hehehe" Kaoru memalingkan wajahnya dan memperhatikan anak-anak kembali.

"Asami memang seperti itu, dia memang terlihat sopan dan pemalu saat bertemu dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya. Namun, saat dia sudah akrab dengan mereka ya seperti itulah jadinya, suara Asami mengalahkan suara yang lainnya" jawab Megumi yang sekarang ikut-ikutan tertawa melihat tingkah anak-anak mereka.

"Asami cepat akrab dengan orang lain, _ne? __Yokatta na_… Bagaimana saat dia di rumah Genzai-_sensei_, apakah dia selalu merengek minta pulang?" tanya Kaoru.

"_Iie_. Dia juga cepat beradaptasi di sana. Selalu ada Ayame dan Suzume yang menemaninya sehingga dia tidak pernah kesepian dan merengek untuk pulang kembali ke Aizu" Kaoru mengangguk mengerti.

Kenshin keluar dari dapur dan memberitahukan kalau makan malam sudah siap. "_Omatase shimaimashita, de gozaru yo" _

Tiba-tiba pintu pagar terbuka, mata mereka semua mengarah ke sana, Yahiko dan Tsubame muncul di balik pagar. "_Tadaima" _kata Yahiko.

"_Okaerinasai" _jawab Kaoru.

"Megumi-san!" teriak Tsubame pelan.

"_Ara… _Tsubame-chan. Kau terlihat cantik sekali dengan seragam itu" balas Megumi.

"_Arigatou, _Megumi-san. Ini seragam _Akabeko_ yang baru" jawab Tsubame.

"Aku menceritakan pada Tae dan Tsubame kalau kau sudah kembali, Megumi. Dan dia ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi ku ajak saja dia kemari bersamaku. Tae meminta maaf tidak bisa menemuimu sekarang, dia harus menemani Katsu yang sedang sakit" jelas Yahiko.

"Tsukioka-san sedang sakit?" tanya Megumi prihatin.

"Yah, dia terena flu, tapi tenang saja Tae pasti akan mengurusnya dengan baik"

"Ayo kita masuk. Makan malam sudah siap!" ajak Kaoru.

Mereka semua masuk dan setelah makan malam selesai mereka bercengkrama sebentar dan berpamitan pulang.

"_Arigatou__, _Kaoru-san, Ken-san" kata Megumi.

"Yah, kau harus bersyukur karena kali ini Kenshin yang memasak untuk kita, sehingga kita tidak perlu memakan masakan yang dibuat oleh _busu!"_ ejek Yahiko.

Kaoru langsung memukul kepalanya dengan _bokken _(entah dari mana datangnya _bokken _itu, mungkin Kaoru selalu membawanya kemana saja). Mereka pun akhirnya pulang bersama Yahiko yang memiliki beberapa benjolan di kepalanya.

Disepanjang jalan Ayame dan Suzume terus tertawa cekikikan melihat Asami mengejek Yahiko. "Heh, anak nakal. Bisakah kau berhenti mengejekku!" sahut Yahiko kesal.

"_Okaasan, _lihat! Dengan benjolan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk seperti itu di kepalanya, Yahiko-_nii-san_ tidak seperti _tori atama_ lagi. Hahahaha…" Megumi hanya terdiam mendengar perkataannya. "Mungkin sekarang lebih mirip dengan badak bercula satu, hahahaha…" Ayame, Suzume dan Tsubame kembali tertawa.

Tsubame menutup mulutnya saat tertawa namun Yahiko mendengarnya, dia menatap kesal ke arah mereka "Ah, _Gomennasai, _Yahiko-kun" Tsubame melirik takut ke arah Yahiko.

"Kau menyebutku badak!" Yahiko berteriak pada Asami sampai mengeluarkan taringnya.

"Atau lebih tepatnya, badak merah yang bertaring dan bertanduk" kata Asami polos. (A/N: saya juga tidak tahu kenapa anak berumur 5 tahun bisa berkata seperti itu :P)

"Apa kau bisa percaya itu, dia mengatakan aku badak merah bertaring dan bertanduk!" kata Yahiko semakin kesal dan mukanya bertambah merah karena marah.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah Dr. Genzai "_Arigatou, _Yahiko-kun, Tsubame-chan, sudah mengantarkan kami sampai di rumah. Maaf atas perkataan Asami kepadamu" Megumi menoleh kearah Asami "Asami, ayo minta maaf!"

Asami membungkuk dan meminta maaf kepada yahiko, memperlihatkan wajah menyesalnya "_hontou ni sumimasen, _Yahiko-nii-san"

Yahiko meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Asami dan tersenyum "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu padaku, anak bandel. Aku tidak marah padamu"

Asami menarik Yahiko turun, mendekat padanya, memeluk Yahiko dan mencium pipinya "_Doumo arigatou, _Yahiko-nii-san" Asami juga memeluk dan mencium pipi Tsubame "_Arigatou, _Tsubame-nee-san, _oyasuminasai_" Tsubame juga membalas pelukan Asami dan mencium pipi mungilnya.

Tsubame mangangguk "_Oyasuminasai. _Senang bisa bermain denganmu, Asami-chan" dan mereka berpamitan pulang.

Diperjalanan Yahiko tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, hanya terdengar suara sepatu mereka yang bergesekan dengan jalan.

"Mmm… Yahiko-kun?" panggil Tsubame ragu-ragu, memecah kesunyian.

Yahiko menoleh "_Aa_?" katanya singkat.

"Ada masalah apa? Dari tadi kau hanya diam saja. Apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tsubame mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah tidak berani melihat ke arah Yahiko.

"_Iie, _aku hanya sedang berpikir. Asami begitu mirip dengan Sano. Matanya, tingkahnya, entahlah mungkin dia hanya mengingatkanku pada Sano" balas Yahiko. Tiba-tiba Yahiko berhenti mendadak "_Masaka?!_" gumamnya pelan dengan mata terbelalak namun dia tidak berani melanjutkan perkataannya. Sementara Tsubame hanya diam dan masih menunduk.

"Ah, sudahlah!" kata Yahiko cepat dan tidak berani memikirkan yang macam-macam sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah Tsubame "_Arigatou_, Yahiko-kun. _Oyasuminasai_"

Yahiko menganggukkan kepalanya sekali "_Ja ne!" _dan dia pun pulang ke tempatnya.

Hari-hari mereka berlalu seperti biasa. Terkadang Asami merengek untuk pergi ke _dojo_ "_Okaasan, _aku ingin bermain bersama Kenji!" rengeknya. Asami terus merengek dengan suara nyaring sampai akhirnya Megumi menyerah dan mengantarkannya ke _dojo_.

Saat Asami berada di _dojo_, Yahiko juga selalu mengajarkan _Kenjutsu _kepadanya_, _mereka berlatih bersama Kenji. Sesekali Ayame dan Suzume ikut ke _dojo_, saat pasien tidak terlalu banyak atau saat mereka sedang bosan berada di klinik.

3 bulan sudah Megumi tinggal di Tokyo dan suatu hari Yahiko pergi ke klinik dengan berlari. Wajahnya pucat dan penuh dengan keringat.

"Yahiko, _Nani ga atta_?" tanya Dr. Genzai.

Megumi yang juga berada di ruangan yang sama langsung memandangnya dengan heran. "Duduklah, dan minum ini!" Megumi memberikan segelas air kepada Yahiko. "Ceritakan pada kami dengan tenang, Yahiko, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu pada Ken-san, Kaoru, atau Kenji?"

Yahiko menghela nafas dan menggeleng dengan cepat. "_Iie_… _Demo_…" Yahiko masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ada apa Yahiko?" tanya Megumi semakin tidak sabar dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedikit takut.

"SANO!" akhirnya Yahiko berhasil berteriak.

"Sano?" gumam Dr. Genzai dan Megumi bersamaan. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, Dr. Genzai menatap Megumi dengan heran dan seolah mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang tidak diucapkan Dr. Genzai, Megumi menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Dr. Genzai mengisyaratkan kalau dia juga tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Yahiko.

"Sano telah kembali!" Yahiko masih terengah-engah. "Dia kembali Genzai-_sensei_, Megumi!" kata Yahiko berusaha menyadarkan Dr. Genzai dan Megumi yang masih berdiri seperti patung. Tangan kiri Yahiko mengguncang lengan Dr. Genzai dan tangan kanannya mengguncang Megumi.

* * *

**Dictionary**

**- Busu : Jelek (Yahiko sering memanggil Kaoru dengan sebutan itu)**

**- Jou-chan : singkatan dari Ojou-chan: nona/ panggilan untuk wanita muda (panggilan Sanosuke kepada Kaoru)**

**- Tori atama : kepala ayam (panggilan Megumi kepada Sano, terkadang Yahiko dan Kaoru juga memanggilnya seperti itu)**

**- Kitsune onna : rubah betina (panggilan Sano kepada Megumi)**

**- Megitsune : Megumi + kitsune (julukan yang diberikan Sano kepada Megumi)**

**- Yokatta na : syukurlah…**

**- Omatase shimaimashita : maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu**

**- Hontou ni sumimasen : saya benar-benar minta maaf**

**Maaf kalau ada kesalahan pada dictionary saya, maklum bahasa Jepang saya sangat _cetek :)_**

* * *

**_***** Please Review *****_**


	2. Kepulangan Sanosuke ke Jepang

**Title: Our Daughter Asami**

**Pairing: Sanosuke x Megumi**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin punya Watsuki Nobuhiro**

**Cover isn't mine :D**

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya

"Ada apa Yahiko?" tanya Megumi semakin tidak sabar dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedikit takut.

"SANO!" akhirnya Yahiko berhasil berteriak.

"Sano?" gumam Dr. Genzai dan Megumi bersamaan. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, Dr. Genzai menatap Megumi dengan heran dan seolah mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang tidak diucapkan Dr. Genzai, Megumi menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Dr. Genzai mengisyaratkan kalau dia juga tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Yahiko.

"Sano telah kembali!" Yahiko masih terengah-engah. "Dia kembali Genzai-_sensei_, Megumi!" kata Yahiko berusaha menyadarkan Dr. Genzai dan Megumi yang masih berdiri seperti patung. Tangan kiri Yahiko mengguncang lengan Dr. Genzai dan tangan kanannya mengguncang Megumi.

* * *

Chapter 2

*Kepulangan Sanosuke ke Jepang*

Dr. Genzai dan Megumi hanya berkedip tanpa suara. "Dia kembali tadi pagi atau lebih tepatnya dia datang saat Kaoru sedang bersiap-siap untuk memasak makan siang. Dia langsung menghabiskan makan siang kami, bisakah kau percaya itu? Dia menghabiskan masakan yang dibuat oleh _busu_!" Yahiko menjelaskan dengan sedikit nyaring.

"Hah… hah… Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa laparnya saat itu" Yahiko masih terengah-engah. "Namun selapar apapun dia, buatku itu sangat mengerikan. Dia menghabiskan makanan yang dibuat _busu! _Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Sano kali ini, karena dia kami tidak jadi memakan masakannya" Yahiko mulai tertawa. "Oh, iya. Aku hampir lupa, Kenshin mengundang kalian makan malam untuk merayakan kedatangannya malam ini"

"Oh, _yokatta na_!" ucap Dr. Genzai. "Baiklah, katakan pada Kenshin kami akan ke sana setelah kami selesai dengan semua pasien-pasien di sini" Megumi masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Setelah mereka selesai menangani semua pasien Dr. Genzai segera berangkat ke Kamiya _dojo_, namun Megumi menolak untuk ikut. Dia beralasan kalau dia sedang kurang enak badan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut ke sana?" Megumi mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Asami bersama kami agar kau bisa beristirahat" lanjut Dr. Genzai.

"Itu tidak perlu, saya bisa menjaganya" Megumi bersikeras. "Sebaiknya kalian segera berangkat, kalian akan melewatkan makan malamnya nanti" Megumi terus berusaha agar mereka tidak memaksanya ikut ke _dojo_. "Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada Ken-san dan semuanya karena tidak bisa ikut ke sana"

Kenshin memperhatikan Dr. Genzai dan kedua cucunya masuk dan menyadari ketidakhadiran Megumi dan Asami bersama mereka, dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti ke arahnya.

"Kenapa Megumi-san dan Asami tidak ikut kemari?" tanya Kaoru.

'Jadi _Kitsune _berada di Tokyo sekarang?' gumam Sano pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia bilang sedang tidak enak badan. Megumi juga meminta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut" jawab Dr. Genzai.

"Asami?" tanya Sano heran. "Siapa Asami?"

Masih terukir senyum di bibir Kenshin. "Kau pasti akan terkejut saat bertemu dengannya nanti, _de gozaru yo_"

"_Itadakimasu" _kata mereka semua dan mereka langsung menyantap makan malam.

Saat makan Sano menceritakan pengalamannya dibeberapa negara yang telah dikunjunginya. Sano tidak menanyakan sedikit pun bagaimana keadaan Megumi, dia hanya berkomentar betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Ayame, Suzume, dan Yahiko yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

Sepanjang makan malam Sano terus mengolok-olok Yahiko dan sedikit mengejek Kaoru dan berakhir dengan mangkuk nasi yang melayang tepat di wajahnya.

Beberapa hari setelah Sano kembali ke Tokyo, Megumi berusaha untuk tidak pergi ke _dojo_ sementara waktu.

Asami selalu merengek untuk pergi ke _dojo_, Dr. Genzai pun ikut-ikutan pusing dibuatnya. "Megumi-chan, kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras belakangan ini, kau bahkan tidak pernah libur. Aku rasa kau perlu mengambil cuti hari ini. Beristirahatlah atau kalau kau bosan kau bisa pergi jalan-jalan, lagi pula pasien yang datang hari ini tidak terlalu banyak, aku bisa menanganinya"

Ayame dan Suzume segera mengajaknya ke _dojo_. 'Aku masih belum bisa bertemu dengan Sano saat ini' pikirnya, namun Asami terus merengek dan mendesaknya.

"Pergilah ke Kamiya _dojo_, Megumi-chan. Asami sudah beberapa hari tidak bermain bersama Kenji" Megumi mendesah dan mengikuti saran Dr. Genzai.

Disepanjang jalan Megumi terus menatap kosong ke depan. 'Aku berharap dia tidak sedang berada di _dojo_ sekarang. Mungkin dia pergi menemui teman-temannya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia berada di _dojo _saat ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

'Kau tidak bisa terus menerus menghindarinya, Megumi!' kata suara yang ada di kepalanya. 'Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Kau tidak perlu takut, hadapi saja!'

'Diam kau! Bagaimana caraku menjelaskan tentang Asami kepadanya?' tanya Megumi kesal pada pikirannya.

'Mau tidak mau, suka atau tidak, kau tetap harus mengatakannya… Lagi pula dia berhak un-' Megumi tidak mendengar lagi suara-suara yang ada di kepalanya saat mereka tiba di depan pagar Kamiya _dojo_.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan semakin kencang saat Ayame mulai membuka pagar. Jantungnya serasa ingin keluar dan meledak saat melihat Sanosuke sedang bermalas-malasan di halaman, nampaknya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Kenshin yang sedang sibuk mencuci.

Ya, itu Sanosuke. Tepat di depan sana, lengkap dengan bandana merah di kepala, tulang ikan di mulut dan seringai bodoh di bibirnya. Megumi ingin segera lari menghindarinya.

"_Yo. _K_itsune-onna!_" sapanya.

'Kenapa kaki ku tidak bisa bergerak sekarang? _Baka_!' umpat Megumi. "Bernafaslah, Megumi! Tenanglah… kau bisa melewati ini semua. Kendalikan dirimu!" bisiknya.

"Oi, _Kitsune_. Kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja di sana?" Sano mulai duduk tegak sekarang. 'Dia tetap cantik seperti dulu, bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari yang ku ingat' sambil menghela nafas Sano menunggu Megumi bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. 'Setelah diperhatikan gaya rambutnya agak sedikit berubah. Ya, namun hanya sedikit' pikirnya.

"_Tori-atama!_" Megumi mencoba untuk bergerak maju ke arahnya. Saat itulah Sano menyadari ada tangan kecil yang memegang kaki Megumi. Asami hanya berdiri di belakang Megumi saat pagar terbuka, dia juga tidak berani bergerak saat memperhatikan Sanosuke.

Dibalik kaki Megumi, Asami memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri untuk melihat sosok Sano yang tinggi, dengan suara bassnya yang membuat Asami sedikit takut padanya. "_Tori-atama" _bisiknya sangat pelan.

Megumi juga baru menyadari ternyata Asami masih berada di belakangnya setelah melihat Sano yang juga memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk mengintip Asami yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Huh? Siapa anak ini?" Megumi tidak menjawab. "Dia… putrimu?" Megumi masih tidak menjawab. 'Ternyata _Kitsune _sudah menikah! Sepertinya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi buatku'

Megumi terus berjalan di ikuti oleh Asami di belakang yang masih memegang erat kakinya dan sesekali menutup wajahnya pada kimono Megumi saat dia melihat Sano memperhatikannya.

"Asami! Ayo kemari!" teriak Kenji memanggilnya.

"Asami?" gumam Sano heran.

"Asami, _hayaku__!" _ ajak Kenji. Karena Asami yang masih bersembunyi di belakang Megumi tidak berani bergerak, Ayame, Suzume dan Kenji menghampirinya dan menariknya menjauh dari Megumi. "_Hayaku ikou yo!_" Kenji menariknya berlari.

Mereka sibuk bermain sekarang, Asami sudah lupa dengan keberadaan Sanosuke yang sempat membuatnya takut.

'Asami' Sanosuke berpikir keras mengingat nama itu. 'Ah, benar! _Jou-chan, _menanyakan tentang dia saat makan malam waktu itu!' ingatnya. 'Jadi, dia yang namanya Asami. Ternyata dia putri Megumi. Kenapa Kenshin, _Jou-chan_, Yahiko, atau Genzai-_sensei _tidak mengatakan kepadaku kalau Megumi sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak sekarang!' gerutunya. "Jadi, kau sudah menikah sekarang_?_"

Megumi tidak memandangnya "_Hai_" jawabnya singkat. 'Oh, _Kami-sama, _berikanlah aku kekuatan untuk lari dari sini' Megumi berdo'a. "Bagaimana perjalananmu, Sano?"

"Menyenangkan" 'dan aku sangat kesepian, _kitsune' _tentu saja kata-kata terakhirnya tidak diucapkan kepada Megumi. "Apakah kau menemukan keluargamu?" tanya Sano.

"_Iie_. Aku belum menemukan mereka" Sano terus menatapnya.

"Apakah pernikahanmu bahagia?" 'kenapa kau tidak berani menatapku, _Kitsune?'_ pikirnya.

"_Hai_" jawab Megumi dan Sano mengangguk pelan.

"_Ano ne, Kitsune. _Apa kau menikah dengan teman bermainmu saat kecil dulu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"_Iie_, aku hanya penasaran saja lelaki mana yang mau menikah dengan _Kitsune_ galak sepertimu?" Sano menyeringai. "Mungkin orang yang mau menikah denganmu hanyalah orang-orang yang mengenalmu sejak lama, _ne Kitsune? _Hahaha…"

"_Tori-atama no baka!_" Megumi melemparkan ember yang sedang digunakan Kenshin untuk mencuci ke arah Sano.

"_Maa… Maa_… Megumi-dono, tenanglah" bujuk Kenshin.

"Hahaha… Aku hanya bertanya, _Kitsune. _Kau tidak perlu marah begitu" Sano mendekat kepada Megumi dan agak berbisik walaupun suaranya masih terdengar oleh Kenshin dan Kaoru "Aku hanya penasaran, siapa suamimu?"

Megumi menatapnya marah "Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Dari halaman belakang terdengar suara nyaring Asami yang sedang bermain dengan Kenji, Ayame dan Suzume.

"Che, sebenarnya apa sih yang kau berikan padanya sampai suaranya sekeras itu?" tanya Sano membuat suasana lebih nyaman dengan menggoda Megumi sedikit.

"Itu bukan salahku kalau suaranya sekeras itu, _baka tori! _Dan sebaiknya kau memotong rambutmu agar tidak membuat orang lain menjadi takut_"_ jawab Megumi ketus.

Sanosuke tertawa melihat Megumi yang bersikap seperti Megumi yang dulu dikenalnya. "Kau belum berubah, _Megitsune" _ godanya.

"Dan kau masih menyebalkan seperti dulu, _tori-atama!" _

Asami dan Kenji berlari ke halaman depan sambil membawa _bokken _milik Kaoru_. _Kenji terjatuh saat berlari "Kenji! _Daijoubuka?_" kata Asami Khawatir.

"Emm..." Kenji mengangguk dengan menahan air matanya. "_Daijoubudesu!" _jawabnya.

"Jangan menangis! Tidak bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati?! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Kau akan membuat dirimu terluka terus kalau seperti ini!" Asami meletakkan satu tangan di pinggulnya dan tangan yang memegang _bokken _mengarah pada Kenji.

Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano dan Megumi memperhatikan mereka. "Dia persis seperti ibunya kalau sedang marah" kata Sano, Megumi melotot ke arahnya. Kenshin dan Kaoru hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

Asami berjongkok di depan Kenji dan memperhatikan kakinya yang sakit. Asami membersikan debu di kaki Kenji dengan tangannya. "Nampaknya kau baik-baik saja, hanya tergores sedikit. Ayo bangun!" Asami membantunya berdiri dan membantu Kenji membersihkan bajunya yang kotor.

"Yah, dia memang seperti ibunya" sahut Kaoru.

Asami berjalan mendekati Megumi "_Okaasan, _Kenji terluka. Bisakah kau mengobatinya?" Megumi tersenyum dan mengangkat Kenji duduk di sampingnya, dan segera membersihkan lukanya.

"Hey, nak" panggil Sano. "Apakah kau masih takut padaku?" Asami memperhatikan Sano. Kemudian tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Baiklah. Aku rasa kita berteman sekarang, _ne_?" Asami mengangguk. "Apakah kau dan Kenji sedang berlatih _kenjutsu_ dengan Yahiko?" Asami kembali mengangguk. "Sepertinya kalian sudah ahli dalam bermain pedang"

"Tidak. Kenji yang cengeng itu lebih baik dariku. _Okaasan _hanya sesekali membawaku kemari sehingga aku tertinggal dari Kenji"

"Benarkah? Aku rasa permainan pedangmu sudah cukup bagus" Sano melirik Kenji yang masih duduk di samping Megumi. "Apa kau sudah baikan, Kenji?" Kenji mengangguk "Mau ikut bermain bersama kami?" Kenji langsung berdiri dan Sano membawa mereka ke halaman belakang.

"Megumi-san, maukah kau mengajariku membuat _ohagi_?" tanya Kaoru.

"Membuat _Ohagi _pasti sangat menyenangkan" sambung Ayame.

"Bolehkah aku juga mau ikut membuatnya?" kata Suzume.

"Baiklah. Mari kita membuatnya bersama-sama" Megumi berdiri dan segera menuju dapur.

Saat Sano, Asami dan Kenji di halaman belakang. "Hey, Kenji!" panggil Yahiko. "Kembali kemari! Kau belum selesai latihan dan sekarang kau mau bermain?! Cepat kembali kemari!" teriak Yahiko sambil mengejar Kenji yang kabur.

"Hmmfftt… Aku rasa kita harus bermain berdua" Sano diam sejenak. 'Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahukan siapa suamimu padaku, maka aku akan mencari tahu sendiri' Sano menampakkan seringainya. "Mmm… nak, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"_Hai" _jawab Asami.

"Siapa ayahmu?" Asami menatap Sano agak lama. Sano menatapnya dengan bingung dan merasa sedikit bersalah melihat tatapan Asami yang tanpa dosa itu.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya dengan sangat polos.

"_Nani? _Apa… Apa… maksudmu kau tidak tau?" Sano tergagap.

"Aku tidak tau"

"Kau… tidak tau… siapa ayahmu?" Asami mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak tau setidaknya kau mengetahui namanya, bukan?"

Asami menggeleng "Tidak"

"Jadi… jadi kau benar-benar tidak tau siapa ayahmu?!" Sano sangat _shock._

'Apakah Megumi telah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain dan tidur dengannya? Lalu disaat Megumi mengatakan dia hamil laki-laki itu kabur dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab?' pikir Sano. Sano dengan cepat menggeleng. 'Tidak mungkin. Aku kenal siapa Megumi. Dia pasti akan membunuh laki-laki itu sebelum dia sempat kabur darinya' Sano mengangguk dan percaya kalau pikirannya salah.

Sano terus berpikir 'Atau mungkin… Megumi telah diperlakukan tidak senonoh oleh beberapa bajingan saat dia sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dimalam hari?' darah Sano mulai mendidih membayangkan pikirannya sendiri. 'Yah, itu mungkin saja. Selama ini dia sering pulang malam saat di Tokyo dan mungkin dia juga seperti itu saat di Aizu'

Sano tersadar dan kembali menatap Asami "Apa… _Okaasan_ tidak pernah menceritakan tentang ayahmu?"

"_Okaasan _bilang _Otousan_ sedang pergi jauh"

"Pergi jauh? Kemana?"

"Aku tidak tau. _Okaasan _bilang _Otousan _adalah seorang petualang, dia sering berkeliling dunia. Oleh sebab itu dia jarang pulang ke rumah"

"_Sou ka_" Sano semakin bertambah penasaran, namun dia tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Kau ingin bermain apa, nak?"

"Aku juga ingin bertanya pada _oji-san_, boleh?"

"_Mochiron_"

"Ano… sebenarnya _oji-san_ ini siapa?"

"Sanosuke, Sagara Sanosuke. Kau boleh memanggilku Sano-oji"

"Aku belum pernah bertemu Sano-oji sebelumnya"

"Sano-oji baru saja kembali ke Jepang, nak"

"Baru kembali ke Jepang?" ulangnya. Sano mengangguk pelan. "Sano-oji tinggal di mana?"

"Sano-oji sering berpindah-pindah tempat"

"Berpindah-pindah kemana?"

"Saat meninggalkan Jepang Sano-oji pernah tinggal di China, Eropa, Amerika dan Arab"

"Sano-oji benar-benar pernah pergi ke sana? Boleh tidak kalau kita tidak jadi bermain? Tapi… Sano-oji harus menceritakan kepadaku tentang perjalanan _oji-san. _Setuju?"

Raut wajah Sano membuat mimik cemberut "Emmm…" Sano seolah-olah sedang berpikir keras dan mengagetkan Asami dengan menyaringkan suaranya sedikit sambil menggelitiknya "_Mochiron dayo_, _sweety_!"

Asami tertawa dengan keras karena geli. "Ayo ceritakan Sano-oji! Ayooo…" bujuk Asami dengan manja.

Sano mengangkat Asami ke pangkuannya. "Tidak mau" godanya.

"Sano-ojiiiiii… Ayo ceritakan!" Asami merengek melihat Sano yang terus menggeleng. "Nanti akan ku berikan hadiah" rayunya.

"Kau sudah pandai merayu rupanya?" 'Persis seperti _Kitsune' _"Apakah _okaasan _yang mengajarkannya kepadamu?" Asami memberikan senyum imut "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu"

Asami masih tersenyum padanya, dan Sano mulai menceritakan sebagian pengalamannya. Selama dia bercerita, Asami tidak henti-hentinya bertanya. Hal itu membuat Sano kelimpungan dan semakin bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

'Aku yakin, _Kitsune_ selalu memberikan teh herbal atau obat kecerdasan dan semacamnya kepada anak ini. Aku rasa dia terlalu pandai untuk anak seusianya, atau aku yang terlalu ceroboh selalu berbicara tanpa berpikir'

"Kau seperti _Otousan _yang sering diceritakan oleh _Okaasan" _mata Sano melebar karena terkejut. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu _Otousan, _Sano-oji?" Belum selesai otak Sano mencerna perkataan Asami sebelumnya, sekarang dia harus memahami kembali dan mendapat kejutan baru.

"_Otousan_?" perasaan Sano bagaikan disambar petir saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Matanya masih melotot terkejut.

"Sano-oji? Kenapadiam saja? Sano-oji tidak mau ku panggil _Otousan?_ Baiklah, kalau Sano-oji tidak suka aku tidak akan memaksa. Jangan marah Sano-oji" Asami hampir menangis. "Jangan melotot seperti itu Sano-oji, Asami takut" Asami mulai terisak.

"Sano-oji tidak marah, sayang. Jangan menangis nanti Sano-oji akan dimarahi _Okaasan_" Sano membujuk Asami untuk berhenti menangis dengan menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

Sano memeluknya "Asami, apakah kau benar-benar tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayahmu? Apakah kau tidak pernah mengenalnya sama sekali?" Asami yang terisak pelan mengangguk. '_Sou da_, dia bahkan tidak mengetahui nama ayahnya. Siapa sebenarnya ayah anak ini, Megumi?'

"Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja yang kau suka, nak" Asami yang sudah berhenti menangis kini memandangnya. "Kau boleh memanggilku, _Otousan"_ senyum Asami mulai terlihat di wajahnya.

'Seandainya kau tau betapa aku mengingingkan hal ini menjadi kenyataan, nak. Oh, _Kami… _ku harap kau mendengar permohonku. Aku tidak meminta banyak kepadamu, aku hanya meminta aku dapat memiliki sebuah keluarga yang bahagia'

Asami turun dari pangkuan Sano "_Otousan_, ayo kejar aku!"

Sano masih duduk di tempatnya semula "Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk bermain sekarang?" Sano mulai berdiri "Baiklah…" Sano harus berkeliling _dojo_ untuk mengejar Asami.

Asami berlari mendekati dapur dan Megumi sangat terkejut saat mendengar teriakannya "_Otousan_, ayo tangkap aku!"

'_Otousan? _Siapa yang dia panggil '_Otousan'?'_ Megumi memecahkan piring yang sedang dipegangnya saat dia melihat Sano yang berlari di belakang Asami. 'Sano?! Apakah dia sudah mengetahuinya?'

"Megumi-san? Megumi-san?" Ayame mengguncang tubuh Megumi. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Megumi berusaha tersenyum kepadanya "_Daijoubu. _Maaf telah membuat kalian khawatir_"_ 'Tapi bagaimana bisa dia mengetahuinya?'

"Sebaiknya kita segera menyiapkannya, mereka pasti sudah merasa lapar sekarang" kata Kaoru.

Saat mereka sedang menikmati _ohagi, _Megumi tidak berani menatap ke arah Sano yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Dan Megumi pun segera kembali ke klinik setelah berhasil membujuk Asami pulang.

* * *

"Kenshin" Sano memanggilnya saat semua orang sudah tertidur.

"Oro? Ada apa Sano?"

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu"

"Sepertinya kau sedang memiliki masalah, _de gozaru" _Kenshin terus memperhatikan raut wajah Sano yang terlihat masih bingung._ "_Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu sedikit pucat, _de gozaru na_"

"Apakah benar Megumi sudah menikah?"

"Oro?" Kenshin terlihat heran dengan pertanyaannya. "Kami juga tidak mengetahuinya, _de gozaru yo_"

"Apa maksudmu, Kenshin?"

"Megumi-dono tidak pernah mengundang kami keacara pernikahannya, _de gozaru_"

"Lalu siapa ayah Asami? Megumi tidak mungkin memungutnya dari jalan, bukan? Karena wajah mereka begitu mirip"

Kenshin mendongak memandang Sano "Pertama kali _sessha _bertemu dengan Asami, saat usianya 6 bulan, _de gozaru._ Megumi-dono datang bersamanya ketika dia membantu persalinan Kaoru-dono. Dia selalu menghindari kami dan tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kami. Setelah itu Megumi-dono jarang kemari, dia baru kembali tinggal di Tokyo 3 bulan yang lalu karena Genzai-_sensei _memerlukan bantuannya, de _gozaru na_"

"_Sou ka na" _Sano mengangguk mengerti.

"_Shikashi_…" Kenshin agak sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan. "Tanpa kami tanyapun sepertinya kami sudah mengetahuinya, _de gozaru yo_, karena Asami juga mirip dengan **seseorang **yang sangat kami kenal dengan baik. Dan _sessha_ sangat mengerti kenapa Megumi-dono tidak bisa menceritakannya, _de gozaru_"

Mata Sanosuke melebar, dan mengerti dengan '**seseorang**' yang disebutkan Kenshin, Sano memandangnya dengan serius. "Apakah kau juga menyadarinya, Kenshin?"

Kenshin tersenyum "Bagaimana bisa kami tidak menyadarinya, _de gozaru ka_? Dia sudah tinggal di sini selama 3 bulan lebih dan kami selalu memperhatikannya"

"Apakah sebaiknya ku tanyakan saja langsung kepada Megumi?"

"Sebaiknya jangan dulu, Sano. Biarkan Megumi-dono yang memutuskannya. Saat dia sudah siap dia pasti akan menceritakan semuanya kepada kita, _de gozaru. Sessha _hanya bisa menyarankan kepadamu untuk bersabar sampai waktunya tiba, _de gozaru yo"_

Sanosuke mengangguk menandakan dia mengerti maksud Kenshin tapi dia agak sedikit kecewa, karena dia ingin segera mengetahui siapa sebenarnya ayah Asami.

"Ah, dan satu lagi, Sano" Sano langsung berbalik kearah samurai berambut merah itu dan memandangnya dengan antusias. "Sebaiknya kau ikuti saran Megumi-dono, untuk memotong rambutmu karena membuat orang lain merasa agak takut, _de gozaru yo_" Kenshin tertawa sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sanosuke yang mendengus kesal kearahnya.

"_Che, kuso. _Aku kira dia akan berbicara apa kepadaku. Ternyata cuma mau menghinaku, _kono yaro…"_ walaupun agak kesal Sano tetap menuruti pendapat mereka. Dia langsung bercukur dan memotong rambutnya sendiri.

Malam itu Sanosuke duduk sendirian di _engawa,_dia terus memandangi bulan dan bintang-bintang serta mengingat-ingat kenangannya dengan Megumi saat terakhir kali mereka bersama.

Setelah sekian lama berpikir akhirnya Sanosuke bangkit dari duduknya dan memukul telapak tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan yang mengepal membentuk tinju. Dia berlari kearah kamar Kenshin dan Kaoru dan membukanya dengan kasar.

"Kenshin!" teriaknya. Sontak saja Kenshin dan Kaoru terbangun dengan kaget dan Kenji langsung menangis ketakutan.

Sano mencengkram kerah Kenshin, mengguncangnya dengan keras hingga membuatnya terduduk "Kenshin bangun! Aku ingat sekarang dan aku tahu itu" teriak Sano dengan senangnya.

Namun dibalas dengan tampang ngantuknya, Kenshin yang hanya mengatakan "Orororororo"

"Sano!" teriak Kaoru yang tidak kalah nyaringnya. "Apakah kau tidak lihat kami sedang tidur?!" bentak Kouru sambil menenangkan Kenji yang terus menangis. "Apakah kau tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok pagi?!" katanya lagi dengan gusar.

Yahiko yang ketiduran di _dojo _pun ikut terbangun karena mendengar mereka berteriak. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nada yang masih mengantuk.

Kaoru yang sudah sangat kesal segera berdiri dan melempar mereka keluar dari kamarnya."Kau juga bocah, pergi sana tidur! Jangan ikut-ikutan mengganggu kami!" Kaoru menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan keras.

"Haaah… apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku juga diusir?" tanya Yahiko bingung. "Oi, _busu_! Akan ku pastikan kau akan menyesal besok karena telah melemparku keluar!" ancam Yahiko dengan mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara seolah ingin meninju Kaoru. "Ini sungguh tidak adil. Orang yang tidak bersalah ikut-ikutan diusir, dimana letak keadilan itu? Ini yang ku sebut-"

Kata-kata Yahiko terputus setelah mendengar pintu kamar dibuka dan muncullah sosok yang sangat mengerikan. Sosok Kouru yang memiliki mata tajam dan berwarna merah, bertanduk dan membawa tombak yang seakan siap melahap mereka berdua.

"_Go… go… gomennasai" _saking takutnya Yahiko tergagap dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, telapak tangannya menempel erat satu sama lain seolah ingin meminta ampun kepada 'setan Kaoru'.

BUG! BUG! BUG! Kaoru tanpa ampun memukul mereka berdua.

"Ini semua salahmu, Sano" kata Yahiko sambil berjalan menjauh dari kamar Kaoru. "Apa sih yang kau pikirkan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas di kamar _busu?"_

"Siapa yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas?" tanya Sano kesal. "Aku hanya bilang kalau aku sudah ingat semuanya"

"Hah? Ingat apa?" tanya Yahiko. "Aku tidak yakin dengan perkataanmu, selama ini yang ada di otakmu hanyalah makan. Jadi apa yang lebih penting daripada makan sampai kau tidak bisa menundanya sampai besok?"

"Asami. Aku adalah ayahnya" Sano berkata dengan bangganya.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH! Apa… apa… apa… aku tidak salah dengar?" Sano menggeleng mantap. "_Uso_! Kau pasti bercanda"

"_Uso janai_. Aku ingat persis kapan kami membuatnya" mata Yahiko seakan keluar dari kelopaknya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sanosuke.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?" Yahiko masih sulit menerima kenyataan. "Apakah Megumi memberitukannya kepadamu?" Sano kembali menggeleng. "Lalu darimana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Apa kau selama ini tidak memperhatikannya? Wajahnya, sifatnya… dan aku ingat saat malam itu, malam sebelum Megumi pulang ke Aizu" Sano agak sedikit malu mengungkapkannya "Kami… kami…"

"Kami, apa?" tanya Yahiko semakin penasaran.

"Kami… melakukannya" jawab Sano sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kau… dan… Megumi? Kau… melakukannya?" kali ini Yahiko bertanya dengan penuh selidik. "Apakah itu benar? Hanya malam itu?" Yahiko diam menunggu jawaban dari Sano yang akhirnya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Sano. "Kau… yakin… hanya malam itu?" tanyanya lagi dengan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sano, memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan seksama. Sano kembali mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana dia bisa hamil hanya dengan 'satu malam'mu, _baka! _Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sano?!" Yahiko agak sedikit meninggikan suaranya sampai Sano harus membungkam mulutnya dengan erat.

"Baiklah… baiklah… kau bisa diam tidak?" Sano yang agak frustasi dan malu akhirnya menyerah dengan Yahiko. "Kami melakukannya berkali-kali malam itu, sampai Megumi ketakutan hamil tapi aku tidak peduli. Dan pagi harinya sebelum dia berangkat ke stasiun kami juga melakukannya lagi" Sanosuke terus menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Sano sedikit mengangkat wajahnya melirik kearah Yahiko "Tapi aku senang dia tidak menyesal dengan semua itu"

"Hahahahahaha…" Yahiko tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia sampai harus memegangi perutnya karena geli. "Aku sudah tahu itu. Pasti kaulah ayahnya... hahahahahahaha…" Kaoru yang mendengar Yahiko tertawa keras langsung terbangun lagi dan melemparnya dengan _bokken. _

Dug! _Bokken _itu mendarat persis di kapala Yahiko. Dan muncullah benjolan tinggi di tengah kepalanya.

"YAHIKOOOO… SANOSUKEEEE…" Geramnya sangat kesal. Yahiko dan Sano pun langsung lari.

"Hey, bocah. Sebaiknya aku mengatakan ini kepada Megumi" kata Sano yang langsung hendak berlari ke klinik. Sanosuke hanya berhasil beberapa langkah sebelum Yahiko menarik lengannya.

"Oy, oy… pejantan tangguh. Sebaiknya kau tunggu sampai besok kalau kau tidak ingin mendapatkan cenderamata seperti yang ada di kepalaku ini" kata Yahiko sambil menunjuk benjolan di kepalanya.

Dengan kesal dan terpaksa Sano pun masuk kembali ke dalam diikuti oleh Yahiko yang mengusap-usap benjolannya. Sambil berjalan masuk Yahiko masih sempat menggoda Sano.

"Hey, Sano"

"_Aa_?"

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku satu hal?"

"_Nani?"_

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"

"_Naniiiiii?"_ jawab Sano dengan kesal dan berlari mengejar Yahiko yang terlebih dahulu kabur.

Namun, telinga tajam Kaoru masih terganggu dengan celotehan dua makhluk tersebut. Diapun kembali terbangun dan melemparkan dua _bokken _lagi kearah mereka.

Dug! Dug! Muncullah benjolan di kepala Sano dan menambah benjolan lagi di kepala Yahiko.

"Bisakah kalian tidak ribut malam-malam beginiiiiiii!" geramnya lagi.

"Awww… berapa banyak _bokken _yang dia miliki?" tanya Sano yang kini juga mengusap kepalanya.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas kau tidak tau betapa tersiksanya Kenshin dengan temperamennya itu"

"Aku sudah bisa membayangkannya"

"Tapi aku masih belum bisa membayangkannya"

"Hmm? Apa yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan?" Sano tertawa mengejek. "Ku kira kau tidak sepintar yang ku bayangkan"

"Itu karena aku masih belum berpengalaman"

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu?" Sano bingung dengan pernyataan Yahiko.

"Yah… aku masih heran, bagaimana caramu melakukannya?" kini tanda siku-siku mulai bermunculan di dahi Sano. "Bagaimana caramu melakukannya dengan gadis terhormat dan berpendidikan seperti Megumi? Bagaimana dia mau tidur dengan seorang berandalan yang tidak memiliki reputasi seperti dirimu? Yah, aku masih belum berpengalaman dengan wanita makanya aku masih belum bisa membayangkannya"

Yahiko berbalik ke arah Sano dan melihat tanda siku-siku yang ada di dahi Sano. "Oy oy, apa ini?" tanyanya tanpa dosa, dia mulai memungutnya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. (A/N: Saya juga heran, kok lambang siku-siku yang ada di dahi bisa dipegang dan dipungut?)

"Serius! Aku benar-benar ingin tau, bagaimana caramu melakukannya?" Yahiko mendekat kearah Sano dan berbisik. "Tidak bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku? Sedikiiiiit saja. Aku janji tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada siapapun"

"Apa kau sungguh ingin tau?" Yahiko mengangguk, Sano pun memberi isyarat untuk menyuruhnya lebih mendekat lagi, Yahiko pun menurut. Setelah Yahiko cukup dekat dengannya, Sano langsung memukul kepalanya dengan keras. "Apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu, hah?" bentak Sano.

"_Itaaaaaiii…_ _Temee! Nani yatten no yo!?" _Jawab Yahiko sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

Kini sudah tiga benjolan bersarang di kepala Yahiko. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata isinya penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran kotor. Mungkin kepalamu sudah rusak karena terlalu sering ditimpuk oleh _Jou-chan_" Yahiko mendengus kesal dan mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya, Yahiko berusaha membangunkan Sanosuke yang masih mendengkur keras di kamarnya. "Hey, pria mesum! Ayo bangun! Tadi malam kau begitu bersemangat ingin memberitahu Megumi segalanya. Sekarang sudah siang! Ayo bangun!" Sanosuke tidak menggubrisnya dan terus tidur.

"Apa yang ingin diberitahukan Sano kepada Megumi?" Yahiko terkejut mendengar suara Kaoru yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja pada orang ini" Yahiko menunjuk Sano yang masih sibuk mendengkur.

"Hey, pemalas. Ayo bangun!" kini Kaoru pun ikut-ikutan membangunkan Sanosuke yang terus tidur seperti orang mati. Akhirnya dengan susah payah Yahiko dan Kaoru berhasil juga membangunkan Sano.

"Sano, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kaoru dengan tatapan yang tajam dan tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada.

Sanosuke hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aaaah… eeto…"

"Nani?" tanya Kaoru lebih mengancam.

"Aaaakkkhhh… _chikuso!" _Sano semakin kesal dan kembali menggaruk kepalanya bahkan kali ini lebih kasar. "Sekarang aku tidak yakin apa yang telah terjadi" jawabnya dengan agak bingung, entah dia masih dalam pengaruh alkohol ataukah bingung dengan keadaan yang sekarang dihadapinya.

"Yang benar saja, Sano_. __Uso tsukane yo…" _bentak Yahiko.

"_Tsuitenai!" _balas Sano.

"Kau begitu yakin tadi malam!"

"Entahlah, aku benar-benar bingung. _Hottoite yo!" _kali ini Sano yang membentak dan membuat Yahiko serta Kaoru pun tersentak.

"_Baka_" gumam Yahiko sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sano sendirian dikamarnya.

"Yahiko, katakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Kaoru.

"Entahlah, tadi malam Sano hanya mengatakan kalau dia ingin mengatakan 'sesuatu' kepada Megumi"

"Sesuatu? Sesuatu apa?"

Yahiko mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sesuatu… sesuatu… seperti… _eeto…" _kali ini Yahiko memainkan jari-jarinya "_Eeto…"_

"Seperti…?" Kaoru sudah mulai kesal menunggu jawaban dari Yahiko. "Seperti apa, Yahiko?"

"Eetoooo… As-Asami…" Yahiko melirik kearah Kaoru yang kini sudah menyilangkan tangan didepan dada sambil menggerak-gerakkan ujung kakinya naik turun berusaha menahan amarahnya kepada Yahiko. Yahiko menarik nafas dalam sebelum bersiap-siap mengucapkan hal yang sulit kepada Kaoru. "Asami adalah anaknya!" teriaknya dan Kaoru pun langsung mendaratkan pukulan dikepala Yahiko.

"Yahiko!" bentak Kaoru. "Kau membuatku kaget, tahu" Kaoru diam sejenak. "Tapi… tapi… apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?"

"_Busu…_ _Nani yatten no yo?" _jawab Yahiko marah. "Bukankah kau sudah mendengar perkataanku barusan"

"Tapi… tapi… aku tidak yakin apakah aku mendengarnya dengan benar" kata Kaoru tergagap.

"_Ahou ka?" _Yahiko acuh sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kaoru. Baru beberapa langkah Yahiko berjalan Kaoru sudah menahannya dengan menarik kerah bagian belakang Yahiko.

"_Chotto matte. _Apa kau bilang? Apa kau sudah bosan hidup, huh?" Yahiko menelan ludah, melirik ke belakang dan melihat wajah Kaoru yang sudah berubah menyeramkan, dengan wajah yang membesar bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri, mata merah menyala, taring yang siap mencabik-cabiknya, dan tanduk yang menjulang tinggi.

"_Gomennasai, Kaoru-sama"_

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan kepadaku dengan lebih rinci dan jelas" Yahiko pun menceritakan semua yang dia tau kepada Kaoru. Mata Kaoru _merem melek _mendengarkan cerita Yahiko. "Apakah semua itu benar?" tanyanya dengan syok.

Yahiko mengangkat kedua bahunya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia pun tidak tahu. "Kita akan tahu kebenarannya setelah Sano berbicara kepada Megumi"

Kaoru mengangguk pelan "hmm… baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang. Tapi… bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa membujuk Sano pergi menemui Megumi?" Kaoru berpikir sebentar dan tiba-tiba muncul lampu yang menyala dari atas kepala Kaoru yang membuat Yahiko menoleh kearahnya "Aku tahu!" semburnya.

Kaoru pun berbisik kepada Yahiko, Yahiko hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkan ide Kaoru sebelum mereka bersiap-siap menjalankan rencana Kaoru.

Yahiko pergi menemui Kenshin dan mengatakan kepadanya kalau Kaoru menyuruhnya ke pasar.

"Tapi, _sessha _harus mencuci dulu, _de gozaru yo" _Yahiko langsung menarik Kenshin keluar dari _dojo._

"Sekarang pergilah sebelum _busu _mengamuk. Masalah cucianmu biar _busu _yang urus semuanya. Dan jangan lupa, jangan pulang sebelum sore, ok? _Ja…"_ Yahiko mendorong Kenshin menjauh.

"Yahiko… _chotto…" _sebelum Kenshin sempat berkata-kata Yahiko langsung menutup pintu pagar _dojo _tepat di depan wajahnya, meninggalkan _battosai _malang berambut merah itu di depan _dojo. _"Dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan, _de gozaru yo"_

"_Oy, busu…!"_ dari halaman depan Yahiko mengangkat jempolnya kearah Kaoru. Kaoru mengangguk dan langsung mendobrak masuk kekamar yang sekarang ditempati Sano.

Kaoru memaksa dan menarik Sano keluar kamar. "Dengar Sano, kalau kau masih tetap ingin tinggal di sini maka kau harus mematuhi perintahku, mengerti? Sekarang kerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah yang biasa dikerjakan oleh Kenshin!"

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengerjakannya? Bukankah itu pekerjaan Kenshin, jadi suruh saja dia yang melakukannya"

"Kenshin sekarang sedang sibuk berbelanja jadi kau yang harus menggantikannya!"

"Suruh saja Yahiko!"

Yahiko muncul secara tiba-tiba dari halaman belakang diikuti oleh murid-muridnya. "_Oy…_apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk sekarang?" Yahiko berdiri dengan tangan kiri dipinggang dan tangan kanan memegang _shinai _dibahu.

Sanosuke menggeram melihat gaya angguh Yahiko, dan sekaligus bingung melihat murid-murid _kenjutsu _yang berdiri di belakang Yahiko tidak memakai baju. "_Are? _Kenapa murid-muridmu tidak memakai baju, _Jou-chan?"_

"Sudahlah Sano, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lakukan saja tugasmu, SE-KA-RANG!" Kaoru menahan tawa di belakang Sano dan mengedipkan mata kepada Yahiko dan murid-muridnya.

Sano sangat terkejut melihat begitu banyak tumpukan baju kotor yang sudah menunggunya. "_Nanda korya!? _Apa kau sengaja mengerjaiku?" tanya Sano dengan kesal.

"Oh, aku lupa mengatakannya kepadamu, hari ini murid-muridku begitu bersemangat. Jadi… yaaa… begitulaaah… dan tolong sekalian kau cuci juga baju-baju kotor mereka. OK?" Kaoru memutar bola matanya. "Cepat selesaikan pekerjaan ini karena masih banyak pekerjaan-pekerjaan lain yang menunggumu di dapur, di halaman, dll"

"HAAA!" Sano melotot kearah Kaoru.

Kaoru pergi meninggalkan Sano, dia bergabung dengan Yahiko yang bersembunyi di belakang pintu sambil ber_-highfive _ria. "Kita lihat saja, sampai berapa lama dia bisa bertahan" Yahiko mengangguk setuju.

Sano terus _ngedumel _saat mencuci, tapi dia langsung berhenti setelah beberapa saat "_Kuso! _Untuk apa aku melakukan semua ini? Mencuci pakaian kotorku saja aku males apalagi disuruh mencucikan pakaian orang. Pakaian kotor _Jou-chan _saja sudah banyak, sekarang ditambah lagi pakaian murid-muridnya. Ini sudah keterlaluan…"

Sano membanting pakaian yang sedang diremasnya. "Cukup sudah! Ini tidak bisa didiamkan. Mau di taruh di mana mukaku kalau orang lain melihatku mencuci seperti ini" Sano langsung berdiri, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dan langsung lari meninggalkan _dojo._

Kaoru dan Yahiko yang dari tadi cekikikan mengawasi Sano dari balik pintu akhirnya keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sano yang lari seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri.

Sano terus berlari tak tentu arah, bingung tidak tahu harus kemana dan tidak ada tujuan. Kakinya terus melangkah membawanya ke klinik Dr. Genzai.

Sesampainya di depan klinik, Sano melihat Asami yang sedang asyik bermain sendirian. 'Kemana Ayame dan Suzume?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Sanosuke mendekat kearahnya dan Asami pun terdiam sejenak melihat bayangan yang nampak panjang di depannya sebelum mendongak melihat orang yang telah menutupinya dari terik matahari.

"_Otousan!" _teriaknya girang dan langsung bangkit dari tempatnya bermain dan memeluk Sano.

Sano mengangkatnya sebelum bertanya "_Okaasan wa?" _

Asami masih memperhatikan perubahan dari Sano dan mengelus rambut Sano yang kini telah dipotong pendek seperti saat ia belum meninggalkan Jepang. "_Okaasan _sedang sibuk di dalam. Hari ini banyak orang yang datang, _Ayame-nee-chan to Suzume-nee-chan _juga ikut membantu"

"_Sou ka. Otousan _masuk dulu ya_" _

"Apakah_ Otousan _sakit?" tanyanya dengan khawatir sambil memegang dahi, pipi dan leher Sano untuk memeriksa apakah dia demam.

"_Iie. Otousan _hanya ingin berbicara pada _Okaasan. _Sekarang Asami bermain dulu disini" Asami mengangguk dan Sano pun menurunkannya kembali.

Asami hanya diam memperhatikan Sano yang berjalan masuk ke dalam klinik.

Saat memasuki ruang kerja Megumi, Sano hanya diam di depan pintu sambil memperhatikan Megumi yang masih sibuk dengan pasiennya.

Merasakan ada orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya, Megumi berbalik dan melihat Sano menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam, aneh, bahkan bisa dibilang menakutkan.

"Sano? _Nande koko ni?"_ Sano tidak menjawab. "_Tori atama?" _Sano masih tidak menjawab. Megumi menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah Sano berdiri. "Sano? _Nani ga atta?" _melihat tatapan Sano yang masih terpaku menatapnya Megumi menarik lengan Sano dan berbalik kearah pasiennya "_Obaasan, __sugu modotte kuru kara" _Megumi pun langsung keluar dengan menarik Sano ikut bersamanya.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang Megumi langsung terlihat kesal dan berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan "Ada apa denganmu, Sano!?"

Sano masih tak bergeming. "Sano!" bentak Megumi sekali lagi. "Dengar Sano, aku sedang sibuk sekarang dan aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kau terluka lagi?" Sano menggeleng. "Baiklah kalau begitu, silakan pulang sekarang karena aku masih sibuk" Megumi berbalik hendak meninggalkan Sano, namun Sano langsung menahannya.

"_Tada kirei da, kyou wa" _ Sano bergumam.

Megumi berbalik dan memandangnya heran. "Kau kesini cuma ingin mengatakan itu? Pulanglah Sano!"

"_Iie, _tapi kau terlihat cantik setiap hari"

"Aku serius, Sano. Pulanglah sekarang, karena aku sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa meladenimu saat ini"

"Aku akan menunggumu"

"_Iya, _aku tidak bisa ditunggu"

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun, _Kitsune_"

Megumi mendesah dan berbalik, meninggalkan Sano dan kembali ke tempat prakteknya. "_Omatase shichai mashita" _Megumi menyapa pasiennya kembali.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, _sensei" _Pasien itu terlihat ragu-ragu namun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Megumi. "_Ano… sensei… _Apakah pria tadi suami anda?"

Megumi yang terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari nenek yang merupakan pasiennya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan mulut ternganga.

"Ah, _gomen ne. _Apakah dia pacarmu?"

"Bukan" Megumi hanya menjawab singkat.

"Tapi kalian terlihat cocok sekali. Pemuda tadi sangat tampan dan gagah dan anda juga sangat cantik, _sensei. _Kalian sangat serasi" sang pasien menggodanya.

Megumi tersipu. "Ah, _Obaasan…" _jawab Megumi. "Baiklah saya rasa punggung anda sudah mulai membaik, tapi anda harus tetap meminum obat ini 3 kali sehari dan perbanyaklah istirahat. Cobalah untuk tidak terlalu lelah dalam bekerja, _Obaasan"_

"_Hai, arigatuo gosaimasu, onna-sensei" _setelah pasiennya pergi Megumi memandang kearah Sano yang sedang asyik menemani Asami bermain.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sano? Apakah kau ingin menjalin hubungan kembali denganku" Megumi menggeleng. "Ah, tidak mungkin. Aku mungkin terlalu berharap" Megumi bergumam sendiri.

Sano dengan sabar menunggu Megumi selesai melayani semua pasien-pasiennya, sampai akhirnya dia melihat tidak ada lagi pasien yang mengantre di ruang tunggu dan mendengar pasien terakhir Megumi mengatakan "_Taihen osewa ni narimashita, Sensei_" setelah pasien itu keluar, Sano pun menarik nafas dan menyiapkan mentalnya untuk berbicara dengan Megumi dan bersiap dengan kenyataan yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

"Kita perlu bicara, Megumi" Megumi yang sedang sibuk membersihkan dan merapikan peralatan kedokterannya sontak terkejut mendengar suara yang agak serius dari Sano.

"Sano! Kau mengagetkanku. Aku kira kau sudah pulang sejak tadi" bohong Megumi, sebenarnya saat Sano keluar menemani Asami, Megumi selalu memperhatikan mereka.

"Bisa kita bicara sekarang?" suaranya jauh lebih dalam kali ini.

Jantung Megumi berdegup kencang dan sangat gugup, namun dia tidak ingin menampakkannya kepada Sano. Megumi takut untuk memandang Sano, dia hanya terus menyibukkan diri dengan peralatan-peralatannya.

Sano perlahan mendekat kearahnya, Megumi yang terlalu gugup hanya mendengar suara dentingan peralatan medis dan suara detak jantungnya yang terlalu keras tanpa mendengar suara langkah Sano yang semakin dekat di belakangnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti sebentar?" Sano yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya langsung membalikkan Megumi. Memaksanya untuk menatap mata Sano. Sanosuke mengambil baki dan penjepit stainless steel yang sedang dipegang Megumi dan menjauhkannya ke samping.

Megumi hanya bisa menunduk dan memejamkan mata dihadapannya. "Megumi…" suaranya pelan. "Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" suara Sano semakin lirih. "Ceritakan padaku tentang Asami? Apa… kau benar-benar sudah menikah? Atau… aku… adalah ayahnya?"

Megumi tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya dan terisak pelan namun cukup jelas ditelinga Sano.

Sano mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. 'Apa aku terlalu terus terang? _Kuso!_ Aku sudah mengacaukan semuanya' pikirnya. "Oy oy, _Megitsune. _Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku telah melukai perasaanmu?"

Megumi menggeleng dan mendorongnya menjauh. "Tidak! Asami adalah anakku!" dia berbicara tanpa sadar.

"Aku tau, aku hanya menanyakan siapa ayahnya" Sano terdengar sedikit memaksa. "Apakah dia anakku atau bukan?"

"Bukan! Kau bukan ayahnya! Aku hanya seorang wanita bodoh yang mau ditiduri oleh lelaki yang tidak berguna dan tidak bertanggung jawab yang sudah meninggalkan kami!" Megumi meledak dalam amarah dan tangis. "Sekarang pergilah dan jangan mengganggu kehidupan kami lagi!" teriaknya.

Entah disadari atau tidak Megumi mengucapkannya begitu keras sehingga terdengar oleh semua yang berada di klinik itu.

Sano hanya terdiam karena terkejut, bingung hendak melakukan apa. Sebenarnya Sano sangat sakit melihatnya menangis seperti itu namun dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sano hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah menyebabkan Megumi menangis begitu.

"Megumi…" Sano berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Jangan sentuh aku, pergilah"

Melihat Megumi yang terus menangis Sano juga terus berusaha menenangkannya, dengan membelai rambut panjangnya. "Sshhh… tenanglah" gumamnya.

"_Kore wo yamete kudasai" _dengan suara pelan dan bergetar Megumi berusaha mengucapkan kata-katanya, namun Sanosuke dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Tapi Sano mengacuhkan komentar Megumi dan terus membelainya.

"_Onegaishimasu" _Megumi menepis tangan Sano dan berlutut sambil menangis dihadapannya.

"Megumi, jangan seperti ini!" Sano berusaha membangunkannya namun Megumi tetap berlutut.

" Tolong tinggalkan kami. _Onegaishimasu... Onegaishimasu… Onegaishimasu…_"

Dr. Genzai, Ayame, dan Suzume juga hanya bisa diam dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa-apa. Mereka mendengar suara kaki kecil yang sedang berlari dilorong. Mereka bertiga langsung menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan terkejut melihat Asami yang sedang berlari hendak mendekati Megumi. Dr. Genzai berusaha menahan Asami namun sudah terlambat, karena Asami begitu cepat berlari menghampiri orang tuanya.

"_Okaasan!" _teriak Asami dan langsung memeluk Megumi. "_Okaasan, _ada apa? Apa yang terjadi, kenapa _Okaasan _mengangis dan berteriak?" tanyanya polos.

Megumi langsung memeluknya erat, seolah takut akan ada orang yang mengambil Asami darinya dan memisahkan mereka.

Sano mundur sedikit demi sedikit sampai mendekati pintu. Sanosuke merasakan tangan yang agak besar memegang bahunya, Sano berbalik masih dengan wajah terkejutnya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar dan mendapati Dr. Genzai yang sedang mengangguk pelan kearahnya.

Dr. Genzai menatap mereka dengan iba dan mengajak Sano keluar. "Beri dia waktu, Sano. Aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Sano memandangnya. "Pulanglah dulu, aku akan membicarakannya pelan-pelan nanti pada Megumi. Percayalah padaku, Sano. Aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang, namun saat ini kau juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Megumi atas tindakannya"

Dr. Genzai mengantarkan Sano ke halaman depan. "Cobalah untuk rileks, Sano. Jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah ini. Kita tunggu sampai Megumi tenang dulu baru kita bicarakan baik-baik"

"_Wakatta! _Aku mengandalkanmu dalam masalah ini, Genzai-_sensei. _Kau sudah seperti orang tua baginya, dan aku harap dia mau berkata jujur kepadamu. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. _Ja, mata ne_"

* * *

**Dictionary**

**- Hayaku, Hayaku ikou yo! : cepat, ayo! / ayo cepat!**

**- Mochiron, Mochiron dayo : tentu/ tentu saja**

**- Shikashi : tapi**

**- Uso janai : aku tidak bohong**

**- Nani yatten no yo : apa yang kau lakukan? (bahasa yang digunakan para Gengster/ bahasa tidak formal)**

**- Uso tsukane yo : jangan bohong! (kata ini digunakan oleh laki-laki. Perempuan biasanya menggunakan kata: Uso tsukanai de)**

**- Tsuitenai : aku tidak berbohong (jawaban untuk menjawab 'Uso tsukane yo')**

**- Hottoite yo : tiggalkan aku sendiri**

**- Ahou ka : apakah kau bodoh**

**- Okaasan wa : dimana Okaasan**

**- To : dan**

**- Nande koko ni : kenapa kau di sini**

**- Sugu modotte kuru kara : saya akan segera kembali**

**- Tada kirei da, kyou wa : kau tampak sangat cantik hari ini**

**- Omatase shichai mashita : maaf telah membuatmu menunggu**

**- Taihen osewa ni narimashita : terima kasih banyak atas keramahan anda**

**- Kore wo yamete kudasai : tolong hentikan ini**

**- Onegaishimasu : saya mohon**

**Maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam dictionary saya**

* * *

**_##### Please Review #####_**


	3. Keluarga Sagara berkumpul kembali

**Title: Our Daughter Asami**

**Pairing: Sanosuke x Megumi**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin punya Watsuki Nobuhiro**

**Cover isn't mine :P**

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya

Sano mundur sedikit demi sedikit sampai mendekati pintu. Sanosuke merasakan tangan yang agak besar memegang bahunya, Sano berbalik masih dengan wajah terkejutnya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar dan mendapati Dr. Genzai yang sedang mengangguk pelan kearahnya.

Dr. Genzai menatap mereka dengan iba dan mengajak Sano keluar. "Beri dia waktu, Sano. Aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Sano memandangnya. "Pulanglah dulu, aku akan membicarakannya pelan-pelan nanti pada Megumi. Percayalah padaku, Sano. Aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang, namun saat ini kau juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Megumi atas tindakannya"

Dr. Genzai mengantarkan Sano ke halaman depan. "Cobalah untuk rileks, Sano. Jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah ini. Kita tunggu sampai Megumi tenang dulu baru kita bicarakan baik-baik"

"_Wakatta! _Aku mengandalkanmu dalam masalah ini, Genzai-_sensei. _Kau sudah seperti orang tua baginya, dan aku harap dia mau berkata jujur kepadamu. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. _Ja, mata ne_"

* * *

Chapter 3

*Berkumpulnya keluarga Sagara*

Keesokan harinya saat Megumi menyirami tanaman herbal, Dr. Genzai keluar dari kamarnya menyambut pagi dengan wajah seri. "_Ohayou, _Megumi-chan" sapanya.

"_Ohayou… _Anda terlihat segar sekali, Genzai-_sensei. _Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"

Dr. Genzai mengangguk. "Mmm… udara pagi memang menyegarkan, kita harus menyambutnya dengan semangat. Bisakah kau buatkan aku teh terlezat buatanmu, Megumi-chan?"

"Tentu, Genzai-_sensei. _Tunggulah sebentar aku akan segera membuatkannya untukmu"

Dr. Genzai masih memperlihatkan senyum ceria saat melihat Megumi berlalu meninggalkannya. Ketika Megumi menghilang dari pandangan, Dr. Genzai langsung mengawasi daerah sekitar rumahnya dan mencari keberadaan anak-anak. Saat dia melihat Asami, Ayame, dan Suzume masih tertidur pulas dia bernafas lega dan kembal i duduk di tempatnya semula sambil menunggu Megumi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Genzai_-sensei" _

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Duduklah dan temani aku minum teh" Megumi pun duduk dengan tenang di samping Dr. Genzai tanpa mencurigai motif sebenarnya kenapa Dr. Genzai mengajaknya minum bersama. "Megumi-chan, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat stress. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada" jawab Megumi berbohong namun Dr. Genzai tahu persis siapa Megumi.

"Apakah kau lelah bekerja di klinik ini?"

"Ah, tidak"

"Apakah terlalu berat buatmu mengasuh Asami seorang diri?"

"Tidak" Megumi semakin gugup menunggu pertanyaan-pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Megumi-chan, aku sangat mengenalmu. Kau bukan seorang pembohong yang handal, nak. Dan aku tahu selama ini kau sangat takut menjawab pertanyaan mengenai Asami. Apakah kau keberatan kalau aku menanyakannya sekarang kepadamu?"

Megumi menggeleng tanpa kata namun kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang gelas teh gemetaran. Dr. Genzai terus memperhatikannya, meraih tangan Megumi yang gemetar dan berusaha menenangkan serta mengurangi sedikit rasa takutnya.

"Megumi-chan, apa benar Sano adalah ayahnya?" Megumi mengangguk dan mulai terisak pelan. "Bisa kau ceritakan padaku bagaimana awal ceritanya?" Megumi terus diam dan menunduk. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu setelah kau siap"

Mereka duduk dengan diam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Dr. Genzai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan ingin masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Namun sebelum dia pergi Megumi menahan tangannya.

"Genzai-_sensei. _Bisakah kau tetap duduk disini menemaniku? Aku sangat bingung, kesal, takut… Entahlah apa lagi yang kurasakan"

"_Hai_. aku mengerti perasaanmu, Megumi" Dr. Genzai pun kembali duduk di sampingnya dan memandang langit yang sudah mulai terang.

"Saat aku tahu aku hamil" Megumi memulai. "Sano sudah pergi meninggalkan Jepang" Dr. Genzai yang sedari tadi memandang langit menurunkan pandangannya dan beralih memandang Megumi.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan Sano atas semua ini dan aku pun tidak menyesal atas semua yang sudah terjadi. Aku hanya marah pada keadaan" Megumi terisak kembali. Dr. Genzai memegang pundak Megumi untuk menguatkannya.

"Saat perutku semakin membesar orang-orang mulai mencaci dan menghinaku. Tidak sedikit orang yang mencibir kearahku, banyak pasien yang mulai menjauhiku. Aku semakin bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Bahkan untuk datang ke Tokyo pun aku malu apalagi bercerita kepada kalian"

Dr. Genzai memandangnya dengan iba. "Oh, Megumi…" gumamnya lirih.

"Dan seolah semakin memperburuk keadaan, Sano tidak pernah memberikan kabar kepadaku, tidak pernah mengirimkan surat apalagi menanyakan keadaanku. Kaoru pernah mengatakan kalau Sano sering mengirimkan surat kepada meraka. Kadang aku agak marah mendengarnya tapi aku sadar aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, mungkin aku hanya sebagai pemuas nafsunya semata"

Megumi pecah dalam tangis. Dr. Genzai membelai punggungnya pelan. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Megumi. Tapi aku rasa Sano bukanlah tipe lelaki yang seperti itu"

"Lalu sekarang dia tiba-tiba muncul dan dengan mudahnya hendak memungut kembali semua yang sudah dia buang" Megumi mengatakan dengan nada kesal.

"Nak, mungkin Sano hanya ingin mengetahui kebenaran. Bukankah kau bilang dia tidak mengetahui sama sekali tentang Asami?"

Megumi kembali menggeleng. "Tidak, Sano memang tidak mengetahuinya. Dan dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan, dijauhi dan menderita seorang diri tanpa ada yang menolong"

"Megumi, bukan keinginannya untuk meninggalkanmu, keadaanlah yang memaksanya pergi"

"Tapi setidaknya dia memberitahukannya padaku kalau dia akan pergi, sama seperti yang lain"

"Mungkin berat baginya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, karena dia begitu menyayangimu"

"Tapi, kenapa dia tidak pernah memberikan kabar sama sekali kepadaku atau menanyakan kabarku?"

"Aku yakin hal itu sangat sulit untuknya. Mungkin salah satu alasannya kenapa dia melakukan semua itu karena dia percaya suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan kembali kepadamu, oleh karena itu dia tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Dan kenapa dia tidak pernah menanyakan kabarmu karena dia selalu merasa kau dekat dengannya"

"Setelah semua yang ku alami, dia ingin menganggap semuanya angin lalu? Atas semua penderitaanku dia anggap itu semua hanya masa lalu belaka? Dan dia berharap kami bisa bersama lagi seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa?" Megumi semakin merasa marah.

"Megumi… cobalah untuk mengerti keadaannya. Seandainya kau dalam posisinya mungkin kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan orang yang ku cintai dalam situasi sesulit apapun. Kalau aku yang berada diposisinya saat itu maka aku akan mengajak orang yang paling ku sayangi dalam hidupku untuk ikut bersamaku"

Dr. Genzai menggeleng dan menghela nafas frustasi. "Apa kau akan ikut bersamanya kalau saat itu dia mengajakmu?" Megumi diam sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan. "Nah, mungkin seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Sano saat itu. Kalaupun dia mengajakmu untuk ikut bersamanya, kau pun tidak akan pergi bersamanya karena kau punya kewajiban disini"

"Tapi… tapi…"

"Cobalah untuk tidak keras kepala, Megumi. Dengar nak, bagi seseorang yang saling mencintai itu benar-benar menyakitkan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada seseorang yang tidak ingin kau tinggalkan, tapi bahkan lebih menyakitkan lagi meminta seseorang untuk ikut bersama kita jika mereka tidak pernah ingin ikut"

Dr. Genzai berdiri "Kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Sano walaupun itu sulit. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu. Silakan kau bicarakan kepadanya baik-baik setelah kau siap. Cepat atau lambat kau harus mengatakannya dan dia berhak tahu yang sebenarnya. Hanya kalian berdua yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian sendiri. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur dan aku tidak memihak kepada siapapun. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku akan tetap mendukungmu apapun keputusanmu nanti"

"Tapi… apakah nanti dia akan memisahkanku dengan Asami? Ataukah…nanti…setelah dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya dia akan pergi kembali meninggalkan kami?" Megumi kembali menahan Dr. Genzai yang sudah siap beranjak pergi.

"Nak, Sano tidak akan mengambil Asami darimu, aku yakin itu. Dan aku bersumpah kalaupun dia berani merebut Asami dengan paksa darimu maka aku yang akan membunuhnya sendiri" Dr. Genzai tersenyum kepadanya. "Dan nanti jika dia takut menghadapi kenyataan dan pergi meninggalkan kalian maka aku siap melindungi kalian. Aku akan menerima kalian dengan tangan terbuka di rumah ini"

Megumi berdiri dan memeluk Dr. Genzai "_Arigatou, Genzai-sensei…" _

"Tidak perlu berkata seperti itu, kalian sudah kuanggap seperti anak dan cucuku sendiri…" Dr. Genzai melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Megumi. "Hapus air matamu, nak. Sebentar lagi anak-anak bangun dan jangan biarkan mereka melihatmu menangis lagi. Tersenyumlah…berikan kami senyum ceriamu pagi ini, karena dengan senyum manismu maka akan memberikan semangat lebih kepada kami"

Dengan tersenyum Megumi menghapus air matanya. Dr. Genzai berbalik dan kembali masuk kedalam meninggalkan Megumi yang masih terus memandanginya dari belakang sambil bergumam pelan "_Arigatou, sensei"_

Hari itu berlalu dengan cepat tanpa terasa petang mulai menjelang. "Genzai-_sensei" _panggil Megumi, orang tua itupun berbalik kearahnya. "Aku akan pergi menemui Sano sekarang"

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaga Asami malam ini" Dr. Genzai tersenyum padanya.

"_Iie. _Itu tidak perlu, aku akan mengajaknya bersamaku. Aku juga akan mengatakan kepadanya, aku rasa dia juga harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya"

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu. Hati-hati dijalan dan semoga berhasil. Kami akan menunggumu" Megumi mengangguk dan siap untuk menemui Sano. "Megumi" panggil Dr. Genzai. "Ingat, jangan terbawa emosi" setelah itu dengan mantap Megumi keluar menuju _dojo. _

Megumi berusaha untuk tidak terlihat tegang saat bertemu Kaoru dan Kenshin. "Sanosuke _wa?" _tanyanya.

"_Kyou wa kaette konai,_dia bahkan belum kembali saat pergi dari kemaren siang" jawab Kaoru.

Megumi mulai terlihat cemas. "Apakah… Sano… pergi… meninggalkan Jep-"

Mendengar suara Megumi yang sudah terlihat takut dan cemas Kenshin langsung memotong pembicaannya. "_Iya, _Sano tidak pergi seperti yang Megumi-dono pikirkan. _Sessha _ yakin saat ini Sano sedang berada di Akabeko atau di tempat judi yang biasa Sano datangi, _de gozaru yo. _Mungkin Sano terlalu mabuk untuk pulang tadi malam dan terpaksa menginap di sana, mungkin saja sekarang Sano belum bangun atau melanjutkan judinya lagi, _de gozaru na" _

Megumi terlihat lega. "Baiklah, aku akan menyusulnya ke sana. _Arigatou _Kaoru, Ken-san" Megumi beranjak dari _dojo. _

"Megumi-san!" teriak Kaoru. "Apa kau tidak ingin makan malam dulu!"

"Tidak, terima kasih" Megumi terus berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang masih terlihat agak bingung dengan tingkah Megumi.

Megumi dan Asami tiba di akabeko "Tae, apa kau melihat Sano?"

"Hari ini aku tidak melihatnya. Tadi malam dia memang ke sini tapi dia hanya memesan _sake_ dan setelah minumannya habis dia langsung pergi. Ada apa, Megumi-san"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menemuinya saja"

"Oh, begitu… mungkin dia sedang di rumah Katsu. Semalam dia begitu banyak memesan _sake_, dia bilang dia akan minum bersama Katsu"

"_Arigatou, _Tae. Aku akan segera mencarinya di sana. Maaf sudah mengganggumu"

"_Iie. _Tidak apa-apa, Megumi-san"

"Tunggu, Megumi-san" panggil Tsubame. "Aku panggilkan Yahiko dulu untuk mengantarmu"

"Itu tidak perlu, Tsubame. Nanti akan merepotkan"

"_Iya. _Itu tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Ini sudah malam sebaiknya kalian diantar oleh Yahiko"

"Tidak, kami bisa ke sana sendiri. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, Tsubame"

Megumi langsung menuju rumah Katsu, namun Sano pun sedang tidak berada di sana.

"Setelah minum-minum Sano segera pulang malam itu, walaupun aku sudah melarangnya karena dia sangat mabuk"

"Apa kau tau ke mana Sano pergi?"

Katsu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku rasa dia pulang ke _dojo_ Kamiya"

"Tidak. Dia tidak ada di sana"

"Hmmm…" Katsu terlihat berpikir sejenak dan memegang dagunya. " Mungkin dia pergi untuk minum-minum dan berjudi lagi. Dia terlihat sangat frustasi, sedih dan agak marah malam itu"

"Apa Sano mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ya, dia bergumam tidak jelas. Aku rasa dia mengatakan dia tidak berguna dan dia begitu sangat mencintaimu, memiliki anak dan semacamnya. Entahlah, dia begitu mabuk"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya. Saya permisi dulu"

"Tunggu. Apa kau akan mencarinya di tempat perjudian itu?" Megumi mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kalau kau ingin ke sana jangan sendirian, apalagi kau membawa anak kecil. Apa kau tau tempat judi yang biasa Sano datangi?" kali ini Megumi menggeleng. "Kau tau berapa banyak tempat judi di daerah itu? Apa kau yakin Sano berada disana?" Megumi terus menggeleng. "Tidak aman bagi seorang wanita sepertimu berjalan sendiri ke sana"

"Tidak, aku harus menemuinya sekarang. Aku memang tidak tahu di tempat judi mana dia berada tapi aku akan tetap ke sana"

"Yah, terserah. Kau memang keras kepala seperti yang Sano bilang"

Megumi terus berjalan menuju pusat kota. "_Okaasan, _di mana kita?" Megumi tidak menjawab. "_Okaasan, _aku mau makanan itu" rengek Asami saat mereka melewati tempat yang banyak berjualan makanan. "_Okaasan, _belikan aku mainan itu" rengeknya lagi. Namun Megumi terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan rengekannya.

"_Okaasan, _tempat apa ini?" Asami terus bertanya. "_Okaasan, _lihat! Orang-orang itu hampir tidak menggunakan baju!" tunjuk Asami. Megumi langsung menurunkan telunjuk Asami yang mengarah kepada segerombolan prostitute yang sedang sibuk merayu laki-laki yang lewat. Megumi juga langsung menutup mata Asami dengan telapak tangannya sambil tetap terus berjalan.

"_Okaasan, _aku takut!" Megumi mulai menggendong Asami yang ketakutan. Sebenarnya dia pun merasa takut berada di tempat asing yang penuh dengan orang mabuk di sana sini. Tapi keinginannya untuk menemui Sano jauh lebih besar dari rasa takutnya, sehingga rasa takutnya kalah oleh keinginannya.

Megumi menarik nafas dan memasuki satu-persatu tempat perjudian itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Megumi kembali berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba disebuah gang kecil. Megumi memasuki tempat judi yang pertama dan yang kedua di gang itu namun saat memasuki tempat yang ketiga mereka dicegat oleh sekolompok gangster yang mabuk.

"_Oy, onna" _kata salah satu dari mereka dan memegang dagu Megumi, mengangkatnya agar dia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah _onna-sensei _itu. "Sedang apa kau di tempat seperti ini, huh?" tanyanya dan diikuti gelak tawa dari yang lain.

"Tolong singkirkan tanganmu!" perintah Megumi. Asami yang ada digendongannya mulai menangis.

"Hooo… ternyata kau galak juga, hahahaha…" Megumi terus berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Hey, manis… apa kau takut?" tanya salah seorang lainnya kepada Asami dan berusaha mengambil Asami dari Megumi.

Asami menangis semakin keras sambil berteriak memanggil Megumi "_Okaasan! Okaasaaaaaannn!"_

"Aahhh… kau mau ibumu?" tanyanya lagi. "Tapi paman-paman ini masih ada urusan dengan _Okaasan_, bisakah kau menunggu sebentar dengan sabar, nak. Hahaha…" kali ini dia berhasil mengambil Asami dari gengaman Megumi.

"Lepaskan dia!" bentak Megumi.

"Lepaskan? Kita selesaikan dulu urusan kita, sayang. Hahahaha…"

"_Okaasaaaaaann…" _Asami terus menangis, dan tangisnya semakin menjadi saat melihat Megumi dikeroyok oleh beberapa pria yang tidak dikenal.

"_Iya_… _yamete…"_ Megumi berusaha berontak namun tenaganya yang kecil tidak sebanding dengan tenaga delapan orang lelaki mabuk yang terus menggerayangi dan melecehkannya.

"_Okaasaaann…" _teriak Asami yang melihat Megumi tidak berdaya.

'Oh, _Kami-sama. _Tolonglah kami… Jangan biarkan Asami terluka…setidaknya jangan biarkan dia melihatku seperti sekarang ini… Oh, _Kami-sama. _Kuatkanlah aku…berikanlah aku sedikit kekuatan untuk melawan mereka' do'a Megumi dalam hati.

Para pemabuk-pemabuk itu terus menggerayangi dan mulai membuka kimononya secara paksa, Megumi hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup mata sambil memohon kebaikan hati mereka untuk melepaskannya dan Asami.

"_Yamete kudasai"_ pinta Megumi. "Tolong lepaskan kami"

"Melepaskan kalian? Itu tidak mungkin, cantik. Sulit untuk mendapatkan wanita cantik sepertimu malam-malam begini. Kau yang masuk sendiri ke wilayah kami, bukan? Sekarang tanggung sendiri akibatnya"

"Ku mohon… lepaskan kami…" pintanya sekali lagi namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu memohon, cukup nikmati saja sambutan selamat datang kami untukmu. Hahahaha…"

'_Kami-sama… _tolong kirimkan siapa saja yang bisa menolong kami…' Megumi berdo'a sambil terus berontak.

Salah satu dari mereka terkena cakar Megumi dan menjadi sangat kesal karenanya sehingga memukul wajah mulus Megumi sampai mulutnya mengeluarkan darah dan pipinya memar. "_Temee. _Berani-beraninya kau mencakarku! Hei kau, pegang tangannya dengan benar!"

"_Okaasaaann…"_ teriak Asami yang melihat Megumi mengeluarkan darah. Asami juga berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman orang yang membekapnya.

"Kau terlalu berisik, gadis kecil…" orang itu menutup mulut Asami, namun Asami sempat menggigit tangannya dan membuatnya marah sehingga memukul Asami. Asami terjatuh dan hendak lari menolong Megumi. Tapi sebelum dia berhasil mendekati Megumi, pemabuk yang membekapnya pun kembali menangkapnya dan memukulnya lagi sampai Asami diam.

Megumi yang semakin lemah dan lelah mulai pasrah dan menutup mata. Sebelum menutup mata Megumi sempat melihat kearah Asami yang juga terluka. "A… sami…" gumamnya lemah. 'Maafkan _Okaasan' _katanya dalam hati dan kini matanya pun tertutup.

"LEPASKAN MEREKA!"

Seketika mata Megumi terbuka kembali dan samar-samar melihat sosok yang berteriak itu. "Sano…" tanpa sadar bibirnya mengukir senyum manis saat melihat Sano datang menolong mereka.

Sanosuke langsung memukul salah seorang dari mereka. "Siapa kau?" tanya para pemabuk.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan kami" kata yang lain menimpali.

"Jangan sok jagoan dihadapan wanita, kau kalah banyak dari kami"

"Atau kau juga ingin menikmati tubuh indahnya, huh?" kali ini darah Sano benar-benar mendidih mendengarnya.

"Aku bilang lepaskan mereka! Apa kalian tidak mendengarku, huh!?" tanya Sano gusar.

"Jangan berpura-pura jadi pahlawan, kau akan menyesal nanti"

Sano yang sudah benar-benar marah melihat Megumi dan Asami disakiti tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi dan menantang mereka semua. "Datanglah padaku, aku akan mengirim kalian semua terbang dengan gratis" tantang Sano.

"_Temee… _kau begitu angkuh" dan beberapa orang dari mereka langsung menghampiri Sano dan berusaha melawannya, namun mereka bagaikan membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur.

"Megumi… bawa Asami menjauh dari sini" tanpa harus mengucapkannya dua kali Megumi membawa Asami agak menjauh dari tempat perkelahian.

Asami mendekap Megumi dengan erat dan tetap menangis. Megumi menghitung jumlah para gengster yang mabuk sambil menenangkan Asami. 'Hanya delapan orang? Ada satu diantara mereka yang menghilang' pikir Megumi cemas.

Delapan orang yang melawan Sanosuke bukanlah tandingannya walaupun hampir dari mereka semua membawa _katana_.

Sano mendekati Megumi dan Asami. Terdengar jelas olehnya suara Megumi yang sedang menenangkan Asami yang masih menangis ketakutan. "Ssshhh… tenang sayang, tidak apa-apa… tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kita aman. Ada _Otousan _di sini, tenanglah… ada _Otousan"_

Sano hanya tersenyum melupakan rasa lelahnya sebentar. "'_Otousan' _aku suka panggilan itu. Tapi apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Megumi menyebutku _Otousan?_" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Aaahh… mungkin dia hanya mengatakan itu untuk menenangkan Asami" Sano terdiam sejenak di tempatnya berdiri. "A-a-at-atauuu… aku… benar-benar… ayahnya?" tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sano langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Megumi mengangguk. "Kimono mu…" Sano menunjuk kimono Megumi yang bagian atasnya terbuka karena sempat disobek oleh para pemabuk tadi. Megumi tersipu dan sibuk menutupi bagian depan dadanya yang hampir terbuka semua dan memberikan pemandangan bagus bagi yang melihat.

"Aku rasa kau tidak bisa pulang seperti itu" Sano melepaskan mantel yang dikenakannya dan memberikannya kepada Megumi. (A/N: Sano tidak menggunakan jaket putih + celana putih yang biasa dia kenakan saat pulang kembali ke Jepang)

Saat Sano menunduk dan hendak berjongkok meraih Asami muncul satu orang yang hilang dari perhitungan Megumi sebelumnya. Dengan mengangkat _katana_ dan siap menebas Sanosuke dari belakang.

Saat itulah Megumi melihatnya dan berteriak diwaktu yang tepat. "Sano, awas!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk ke belakang Sano.

Sano berbalik namun ujung _katana _sempat mengenai wajahnya. "_Temee…" _geram Sano kesal. Hanya dengan satu pukulan dari Sano yang tepat mengenai perut sudah cukup membuatnya terkapar dan sempat memuntahkan darah.

"Sano, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Megumi. "Kau berdarah"

"Tenanglah, ini hanya goresan biasa" Sano menyapu luka di pipinya. "Ayo, biar ku antar kalian pulang" Sano mengangkat Asami dan mengajak mereka kembali ke klinik. "Ada urusan apa kau malam-malam begini datang ke tempat seperti ini? Apa kau sudah gila? Dan kau membawa Asami ke tempat yang cukup berbahaya. Apa kau sadar itu?"

"Sano" tahan Megumi. "Aku kemari untuk mencarimu" Sano langsung terdiam dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Mencariku? Untuk apa? Apa kau khawatir kepadaku?" Megumi mengangguk. "Aku terkejut kau masih mencemaskanku, _kitsune"_

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"

"Masalah apa? Aku kira kau sudah tidak mau melihatku lagi apalagi berbicara denganku" jawab Sano acuh.

"Apa kau masih marah kepadaku?"

"Marah? Untuk apa aku marah padamu. Bukankah kau yang marah padaku?"

"Aku serius Sano" Megumi mulai kesal dengan jawaban dan tingkah acuh Sanosuke.

"Baiklah… baiklah… bicaralah sekarang"

"Sepertinya sia-sia saja aku datang kemari" Megumi merebut Asami dari gendongan Sano. "Ayo, Asami kita pulang. Dan kau tidak usah mengantarku, Sano. Kami bisa pulang sendiri. Maaf sudah mengganggumu" Megumi berjalan dengan cepat namun Sano sempat mengejar dan menahannya.

"_Oy, kitsune. _Kau sudah datang jauh-jauh bahkan kau hampir diperkosa dan dianiaya dan sekarang kau ingin pulang begitu saja? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah? Apa kau benar-benar sudah gila?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh marah karena sikap dan ucapanmu barusan? Aku hampir menjadi korban atas perbuatan tidak senonoh dari para pemabuk tadi dan kau dengan tidak pekanya berkata seperti itu? Ya, aku memang sudah gila. Sampai aku mau memberanikan diri untuk datang kemari mencarimu hanya untuk mengatakan kebenaran" sahut Megumi yang semakin marah.

"Kau bisa meminta tolong kepada Yahiko atau Kenshin untuk menemanimu mencariku di sini"

"Aku tidak ingin melibatkan mereka dan aku ingin mengatakannya langsung kepadamu"

"Mengatakan apa, Megumi?"

Megumi sempat ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi dia membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengatakannya langsung kepada Sano. 'Kau pasti bisa, Megumi…Kau pasti bisa' katanya dalam hati. "Asami…" suara detak jantung Megumi terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

Sano yang tadinya agak sedikit mabuk mendadak sadar seketika saat mendengar nada serius dan takut serta wajah gugup Megumi. Sano terus menatapnya dengan wajah yang sangat fokus dan dengan sabar menunggunya melanjutkan bicara.

"Kau... adalah…" deg deg… deg deg... "Kau adalah… ayah Asami. Ayah kandungnya…"

"_Naniiii!?" _wajah Sano yang tadinya serius berubah menjadi pucat dan sedikit demi sedikit wajahnya mulai menyeringai. "Apa itu benar, Megumi"

Megumi mengangguk. "Ya, Sano. Itu benar… kau adalah ayahnya"

"Katakan sekali lagi" pinta Sano dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Kau… adalah… ayah kandungnya"

Asami yang masih syok dengan kejadian tadi sekarang bertambah bingung. "_Otousan _adalah _Otousan?"_

Sanosuke langsung memeluk mereka. "Jadi selama ini firasatku benar. Apakah kau tidak menikah dengan pria manapun?" tanya Sano menegaskan.

"Tidak, Sano. Aku hanya berbohong kepadamu, aku terus menunggumu kembali karena aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan kembali"

"_Arigatou… arigatou _kau sudah menungguku, _Megitsune. Ore no kitsune_"

"_Okaasan, _aku terjepit… Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sano melepaskan pelukan eratnya. Mereka tertawa karena kepolosan Asami.

"Asami… _Otousan _yang selama ini terus Asami cari dan Asami tunggu adalah Sano-oji. Dan dia adalah _otousan _Asami yang sebenarnya"

"Benarkah? _Sugoi… _Asami punya _otousan _yang hebat. _Sugoi… sugoi…" _soraknya senang. Sano tertawa melihat putrinya kembali ceria. Disepanjang jalan hanya terdengar celotehan dari Asami yang tidak henti-hentinya berbicara.

"_Otousan… _jurus apa yang kau gunakan tadi? Kau sungguh hebat, kau bahkan lebih hebat dari Yahiko-nii-san. Bisakah kau ajari aku nanti jurus itu?"

"_Mochiron. _Itu namanya _Futae no kiwami. Otousan _bahkan bisa memecahkan batu dengan jurus itu. Nanti kau akan ku ajari"

"Sano!" Megumi menyenggolnya. "Kau jangan mengajarkan Asami yang tidak-tidak!"

"Tenanglah, _kitsune. _Aku akan menjadikannya perempuan hebat yang mengusai _Futae no kiwami, _hahaha_…_"

"Sano!"

"Kau semakin cantik kalau marah begitu"

"Aku tidak marah!"

"Kalau kau tidak marah, lalu kenapa kau tersipu" goda Sano.

"Ya, benar… _Okaasan _tersipu, _okaasan _tersipu" Asami menimpali.

"Kalian ini, ayah dan anak sama saja!"

Asami dan Sano ber-_highfive _ria merayakan kemenangan mereka melawan Megumi. "_Otousan, _janji ya kau akan mengajariku?" Sano mengangguk meyakinkan. "_Sugoiiiiii… _aku tidak sabar ingin menceritakannya pada Kenji"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sano. Aku suka gaya rambutmu yang sekarang" celetuk Megumi. Sano hanya tersenyum malu dengan muka yang memerah. "Oh, lihatlah siapa yang tersipu sekarang. Hohohoho…" balas Megumi.

"Lihatlah Asami, telinga rubahnya sudah muncul"

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa _Otousan _memanggil _Okaasan _'_Kitsune' _ternyata telinga rubah itu memang benar-benar muncul dari kepala _Okaasan" _mereka berdua tertawa dan kembali membuat Megumi marah.

Mereka terus berjalan menuju klinik Dr. Genzai sampai Asami merasa mengantuk dipunggung Sano. "_Okaasan… _bolehkah sekarang _Otousan _tinggal bersama kita?" tanyanya dengan menguap dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Sebelum Megumi memberikan jawaban Asami sudah tertidur. "Kita…akan bicarakannya nanti. Tapi untuk malam ini, kurasa kau boleh menginap ditempat kami, Sano"

Sesampainya di klinik Sano mengantar Asami ke kamar Megumi. "_Kitsune…" _katanya serak.

Megumi yang masih merapikan _futon _untuk mereka sangat terkejut mendengar suara Sano, suara sexy yang sangat dikenalnya dan tidak akan pernah bisa ditolak oleh Megumi kalau sang pemilik suara meminta apapun darinya. "K-Kau tidur disini" jawab Megumi mulai gugup sambil menepuk _futon _yang baru saja dirapikannya.

"Apa di sini ada makanan? Aku lapar sekali" Megumi menghela nafas lega, ternyata yang dipikirkannya barusan salah.

"Ah-oh! Aku akan melihatnya dulu" Megumi cepat keluar menuju dapur. "Ternyata selama ini dia tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja memikirkan perutnya" Megumi menggerutu sendiri.

"Siapa yang selalu memikirkan perutnya?" tanya Sano yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Megumi.

Megumi terperangah karena kemunculan Sano. "Sano! Kau membuatku kaget"

"Siapa yang selalu memikirkan perutnya?" ulangnya.

"Tidak… tidak ada… aku hanyaaa… berkata pada diriku saja" gumam Megumi tidak jelas.

"Kau aneh sekali. Dari tadi ku perhatikan, kau selalu gugup menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Tidak ada makan di sini" kata Megumi cepat memutus pembicaraan Sano. "Mungkin sudah mereka habiskan saat makan malam tadi. Sebentar, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu"

Sanosuke memperhatikan Megumi yang terus menyibukkan diri. "Kau tau, aku masih belum percaya atas semua ini. Yaaahh… menurutku ini terjadi begitu cepat"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Megumi tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sano.

"Yaahh… semua kejadian malam ini. Kau mencariku dan kalian tertangkap dan… kau mengatakan semuanya, kalau aku adalah ayah Asami. Menurutku itu juga terlalu mudah baginya untuk percaya dengan kenyataan dan memahami semua ini"

"Siapa?"

"Asami. Aku hanya masih bingung saja, dia bisa dengan mudah menerima kenyataan ini"

"Menurutku itu wajar saja. Selama ini dia selalu menanyakan dimana ayahnya, dia selalu sedih melihat anak-anak lain yang memiliki ayah dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana penderitaan kami saat masih di Aizu, ditambah lagi Asami sudah sangat menyukaimu. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia bisa menerima kenyataan ini dengan mudah, mungkin inilah yang diinginkannya"

"Hmm… _sou ka na. _Maafkan aku Megumi, aku pergi meninggalkan kalian begitu lama" kepalanya tertunduk, wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, lebih baik sekarang kau makan saja dulu makananmu"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Sano langsung melahap makan malam atau lebih tepatnya makan tengah malamnya, Megumi memperhatikannya dengan terus tersenyum melihat tingkah Sano yang makan seperti orang rakus.

"Pelan-pelan… nanti kau tersedak, lagi pula makanannya masih panas"

"Kau tau, aku sangat merindukan masakan buatanmu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakannya, rasanya persis seperti yang dulu"

Megumi masih tersenyum "kau hanya merindukan makanannya saja?" tanyanya menggoda.

Sano mengangkat kepalanya, melirik Megumi yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan telinga rubahnya. "Tentu saja tidak, aku juga merindukan kalian…kalian semua. Dan aku juga merindukan suara tawamu serta telinga rubah itu, hahahaha…" Megumi merengut kesal. "Dari pada kau hanya memperhatikanku makan lebih baik kau juga ikut makan bersamaku"

"Melihatmu makan saja aku sudah merasa kenyang"

"_Kitsune" _nada suara Sano berubah menjadi serius. "Bisakah kau menceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi setelah aku pergi meninggalkan Jepang? Maksudku, semua yang terjadi kepadamu setelah aku pergi"

Megumi menghela nafas, menundukkan pandangannya dan mulai bercerita. Sano medengarkannya dengan seksama dan memperhatikan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajah Megumi.

"Maafkan aku, Megumi. Karena sudah memaksamu untuk menceritakan cerita pahit yang ingin kau lupakan" Megumi menggeleng menandakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa dan terus bercerita sampai akhir. (A/n: silakan baca flashback Megumi di awal cerita kalau ingin membaca cerita lengkap penderitaan Megumi saat masih di Aizu )

"Apakah mereka semua jahat kepadamu?" tanyanya setelah Megumi mulai tenang.

"Tidak, hanya sebagian saja dari mereka yang seperti itu"

"Dan kau masih mau mengobati mereka walaupun mereka sudah menghinamu seperti itu?" tanya Sano sangat kesal.

"Aku seorang dokter, Sano. Mengobati mereka adalah kewajibanku, walaupun mereka jahat sekalipun"

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, _onna-sensei. _Selalu saja berbaik hati kepada siapa saja, walaupun mereka sudah menyakitimu. Jadi…apa sekarang rencanamu? Apa kau akan kembali ke Aizu?"

"Entahlah, masih banyak yang harus ku selesaikan di sini. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Genzai-_sensei _sendirian mengurus klinik ini. Dia terus bertambah tua dan tidak ada yang bisa membantu dia sepenuhnya di sini"

"Yah, itu benar. Sebaiknya kau tetap di sini menemaninya" Sano menganggukkan kepalanya sendiri dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, sebenarnya Sano bermaksud untuk mengatakan yang lain tapi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya malah seperti itu.

'Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu? Seharusnya aku mengatakan "tinggallah di sini bersamaku" _baka!' _Sano mengumpat dalam hati. 'Tidak… tidak… tidak. Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang benar. Aku yakin saat ini suasana hatinya masih tidak menentu'

"Sano!?" panggil Megumi agak keras, Sano memandangnya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak merespon. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

Sano menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menunjukkan senyum imutnya. "Ahahaha… tidak" Sano cepat menghabiskan makanannya. "Apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

"Aku bilang kau harus mandi dulu Sano, badanmu bau _sake_. Aku tidur duluan kalau kau sudah selesai tolong bereskan semuanya. Dan…kau boleh tidur di kamar kami, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untukmu di samping Asami" Megumi berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Namun Sano mencegahnya "_Kitsune, _bisakah aku mendapatkan makanan penutup?" godanya dengan cengiran imut yang terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

Cengiran khas yang sangat dikenal oleh Megumi, cengiran yang juga dapat meluluhkan hatinya. Megumi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, menatap Sano dengan muka masam karena Megumi tau betul apa maksud dibalik cengiran imut yang menggoda itu.

"Oh, Sano… sudahlah. Cengiran bodohmu itu tidak akan mempan terhadapku. Sebaiknya kau tampilkan saja seringai menggodamu itu terhadap gadis lain di luar sana yang mau kau ajak tidur"

"_Nani!? _Apa maksudmu, _Megitsune? _Tidak ada perempuan lain di dalam hidupku selain kau, dan aku juga tidak pernah mengajak tidur gadis lain selain dirimu. Akupun menampilkan senyuman seperti ini hanya padamu" balas Sanosuke dengan kesal.

"Kau tau, kali ini senyuman seperti itu tidak berpengaruh terhadapku. Dan…bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu, _tori atama? _Ini sudah malam, semua orang akan terganggu dengan suara kerasmu"

"Oh benarkah, tidak berpengaruh terhadapmu?" godanya sekali lagi dan kembali menampakkan cengiran itu.

"Sano! Apa kau lupa? Sekarang ada Asami yang berada diantara kita. Dan cepat bereskan bekas makanmu dan mandi!" perintah Megumi dan berlalu meninggalkan Sano yang masih menggerutu sendiri di dapur.

* * *

Megumi bangun dengan perasaan bebas, senang, dan bahagia. Entah kenapa perasaannya pagi itu begitu lepas, rasanya semua beban yang selalu membebani pundaknya menjadi ringan. Semua masalah yang selama ini selalu ada dipikirannya menghilang seketika.

Megumi berbalik kearah Asami, dan melihat Asami yang masih tidur nyenyak sedang memeluk Sano dengan erat. 'Sano?' pikirnya. Megumi kembali teringat kejadian tadi malam, dia hampir lupa dengan kejadian malam itu.

Megumi tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya. 'Pantas saja aku merasa sangat bebas saat bangun tadi' Inilah hal yang paling dia tunggu-tunggu, menceritakan semuanya kepada Sano dan dia dapat menerimanya. Asami pun senang mengetahui kalau Sano adalah ayahnya.

Melihat mereka berdua masih tertidur lelap, Megumi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Sano yang masih mendengkur keras dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan tangan kirinya memeluk Asami, sementara Asami yang berada di samping Sano mendekapnya begitu erat tanpa terganggu dengan dengkuran Sano.

Megumi tertawa geli memperhatikan mereka. 'Wajah mereka polos sekali saat tidur seperti itu, tanpa dosa dan bagaikan malaikat' batinnya. Megumi bergerak pelan takut membangunkan mereka, mengganti pakaian dan bersiap menyambut pagi.

"Kau sudah bangun, Megumi?" tanya Dr. Genzai. "Kau terlihat segar sekali"

"Ah, _ohayou Genzai-sensei" _sapa Megumi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kembali jam berapa tadi malam? Maaf kami menghabiskan makan malam"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa _Genzai-sensei. _Kami kembali tengah malam, dan kau tidak akan percaya apa telah yang kami alami"

"Oh, _Kami… _berarti kau hanya tidur sebentar? Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja dulu hari ini. Dan apa yang telah terjadi? Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan semuanya dan mengatakan kepada Sano kejadian yang sebenarnya?"

Megumi mengangguk "Itu tidak perlu,_ Genzai-sensei. _Saya baik-baik saja dan saya juga masih sanggup bekerja hari ini. Ya, saya sudah mengatakan semuanya kepada Sano. saat ini Sano sedang tidur di dalam bersama Asami. Maaf saya tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada anda"

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan, Megumi. Sanosuke sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri juga. Pantas saja kau terlihat segar sekali pagi ini walaupun kau kurang tidur" goda Dr. Genzai. Terlihat rona merah dipipi Megumi. "Baiklah kita tidak usah membangunkan mereka dulu, biarkan mereka beristihat sepuasnya. Oh, iya… kau bilang ada yang telah terjadi tadi malam. Kalau boleh aku tahu, ada kejadian apa yang telah ku lewatkan?"

"Saat kami mencari Sano di tempat perjudian, kami dicegat oleh beberapa orang gerombolan lelaki mabuk. Untung saja Sano datang tepat pada waktunya untuk menolong kami" Megumi pun mulai bercerita dari awal sampai akhir.

Dr. Genzai mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan cerita Megumi, tidak terasa matahari pagi mulai menyinari wajah mereka yang masih asyik bercengkrama sambil meminum teh. "Aku rasa ini sudah saatnya kita membuka klinik" Dr. Genzai mengakhiri. Megumi mengangguk mengiyakan dan mereka pun bersiap-siap menghadapi pasien yang akan datang hari itu.

* * *

"_Otousan… otousan…" _panggil Asami. "Aku tidak sabar ingin menceritakan kepada Kenji. Ayo kita pergi ke _dojo" _ajaknya. Sano pun langsung setuju dengan usulnya. Mereka meminta izin kepada Megumi yang masih sibuk dengan pasien-pasiennya. Hanya dengan sedikit rayuan dan bujukan akhirnya Megumi pun mengizinkan Asami pergi bersama Sano ke _dojo. _

Sesampainya di sana ayah dan anak itupun sama-sama sibuk menceritakan kisah mereka masing-masing kepada Kenshin, Kaoru, Kenji dan Yahiko. Sano menceritakan kepada Kaoru dan Kenshin yang sibuk mencuci, sementara Asami menceritakan kisahnya kepada Kenji dan Yahiko yang sedang berlatih. Mereka semua senang mendengarnya dan ingin merayakannya.

"Itu berita yang bagus sekali, _de gozaru na. _Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya di akabeko?" usul Kenshin.

"Boleh juga, sekalian kita ajak Katsu" kata Sano menimpali. "Tapi, siapa yang akan membayar makan malamnya nanti?"

"Tentu saja kau, _baka!" _teriak Kaoru dan Yahiko bersamaan disusul dengan Kenshin yang _sweatdrop._

Semua orang sudah berkumpul di akabeko, Kenshin, Kaoru, Kenji, Sanosuke, Megumi, Asami, Yahiko, Tsubame, Dr. Genzai, Ayame, Suzume, Tae dan Katsu. 'Inilah kesempatan yang baik untuk melamar Megumi' pikir Sano. Sano berdeham dan semua mata tertuju kearah Sano sebelum dia memulai aksinya.

Tak heran Sano mengejutkan mereka semua dan membuat Megumi syok mendengar lamaran dari Sano. "_Kitsune… _maaf maksudku Megumi. Bersediakah kau menjadi istriku?" tanya Sano tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak romantis sama sekali" celetuk Yahiko, disusul dengan pukulan yang cukup keras dari Kaoru yang mendarat tepat dikepala Yahiko dan tatapan tajam yang membahayakan dari Sano yang siap membunuhnya, Yahiko langsung bungkam dibuatnya.

Megumi hanya diam seribu bahasa dan masih terpaku melihat cincin emas bermatakan berlian yang ada ditangan Sano. "Kau…kau mencurinya dari mana?" tanyanya polos dan tanpa sadar mungkin.

Mereka yang mendengarnya langsung ternganga lebar dan Sano terjatuh. "_Kitsune, _bukan itu jawaban yang ku inginkan. Dan, ayolah…. Aku tidak mencurinya, aku membelinya. Aku mengumpulkan uang sedikit demi sedikit untuk tabunganku agar aku bisa melamarmu, membeli cincin ini, dan aku juga sudah membeli tanah untuk kita tempati nanti"

"Yah, itu benar Megumi-san. Sanosuke-san juga sudah melunasi semua hutang-hutangnya padaku dan dia juga yang membayar untuk semua makan malam ini" sambung Tae.

"Ya, dia juga sudah membayar hutangnya padaku" sambung Katsu singkat.

"Ya, padaku juga" kata Kaoru. "Kepada kenshin juga. Benarkan, Kenshin?"

"Itu benar, _de gozaru yo" _jawab Kenshin.

"Kau dengar semua itu kan, _Kitsune?_" tanya Sano. "Mau kau kau menjadi istriku, Megumi" ulangnya.

Kali ini Megumi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh. Asami yang melihat Megumi menangis mulai takut. "_Okaasan" _panggilnya sembari menarik lengan kimono Megumi.

Megumi mengangguk pelan menerima lamaran Sano, semuanya bersorak gembira. Sano langsung memeluk Asami dan Megumi. Kali ini giliran Kaoru yang berdeham dan mereka semuapun berhenti tertawa dan memperhatikan Kaoru.

"Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua. Sekarang mari kita bersulang untuk Sano dan Megumi" mulainya. Setelah mereka bersulang, Kaoru kembali melanjutkan pidato singkatnya. "Karena suasananya saat ini lagi bahagia, aku akan memberikan satu kabar baik lagi untuk kalian" kata Kaoru.

"Orororo… oro" wajah Kenshin sudah mulai memerah dibuatnya, dan dia berusaha meminta Kaoru tetap duduk di tempatnya agar tidak membuat semua perhatian orang tertuju kepada mereka.

"Saat ini… aku sudah mengandung anak kedua dari Kenshin" mata mereka semua terbelalak dan Kenshin tertunduk malu, dan mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya bersorak untuk Kaoru.

"Itu berita yang bagus, _Jou-chan" _sahut Sano. "Oy, Kenshin… aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau ini… mmphmhphmpmhmhmpmhm…" sebelum Sano menyelesaikan ucapannya Megumi terlebih dahulu membekap mulutnya, sehingga yang terdengar hanyalah suaranya yang tidak jelas.

"Sano, banyak anak-anak di sini" omelnya.

"_Okaasan… okaasan" _panggil Asami yang memaksa Megumi menoleh kearahnya dan membuat Megumi melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sano. "Apa maksudnya mengandung anak kedua?"

Megumi melotot tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh Asami, dan dia pun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kini gilaran Sano yang tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan putrinya.

Sano berusaha menjelaskan kepada Asami sesederhana mungkin agar dapat dipahami oleh Asami. "Maksudnya, di dalam perut Kaoru _ba-chan_ sekarang ada bayi kecil, adiknya Kenji"

"Seberapa kecil? Apakah sekecil kura-kura?" mereka semua tertawa mendengar kepolosan Asami.

"Hahaha… tidak sayang, nanti dia akan tumbuh besar. Setelah dia lahir dia juga bisa bermain bersamamu seperti Kenji"

"Mmmm…" Asami mengangguk seolah mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sano. "Lalu kenapa Kaoru _ba-chan, _memakannya?" tanya Asami dengan sedih.

"Tidak, tidak… bukan begitu, Asami" jawab Kaoru cepat.

"Dia tidak memakannya sayang, Kaoru _ba-chan _hanya meletakkannya di dalam perutnya sampai dia cukup besar dan cukup kuat_. _Setelah itu dia akan mengeluarkannya agar bisa bermain bersama kalian" jelas Sano lagi, dan yang lain hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Oh begitu… lalu bagaimana caranya dia bisa masuk ke dalam perut Kaoru _ba-chan? _Apakah Kaoru _ba-chan _yang meletakkannya?" Sano semakin bingung menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan hanya bisa terbata "_eeto…" _sambil memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

Sano melirik kearah Megumi yang juga memandangnya dengan tatapan 'jangan-mengatakan-apapun' kepadanya. "_Eeto… _mmm…" mata Sano menyapu seluruh ruangan dan memperhatikan wajah-wajah temannya dengan seksama. "Sebaiknya… kau tanyakan saja pada Yahiko, mungkin dia lebih tau"

"_Naniiiiiiiii!? _Kau ayah macam apa hah!? Kau hanya mencari alasan agar bisa lari dari pertanyaan itu!" jawab Yahiko dengan cepat. "Dengar Asami, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu. Kau tanyakan saja pada Kenshin, karena dia yang memasukkannya ke dalam sana"

"Orooooo…?" Kenshin semakin pusing dibuatnya.

"Maa… maa… Yahiko-kun…" Tsubame mencoba menenangkan Yahiko. "Asami-chan, apa kau ingat cerita burung bangau pembawa bayi?" tanya Tsubame dan Asami menggeleng. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya. Ada seekor burung bangau yang selalu membawa para bayi dan meletakkannya di dalam perut para ibu. Nah, sekarang burung bangau itulah yang meletakkan bayi kecil ke dalam perut Kaoru ba-chan"

Mereka semua terpana melihat Tsubame sampai Yahiko memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. "_Sugoi_… kau bisa menjelaskannya kepada anak-anak tanpa merasa gugup, Tsubame"

"Yah, itu karena Tsubame jauh lebih pintar dan cerdas dibandingkan dengan dirimu, otak batu" celetuk Sano.

"_Temee…" _gerutu Yahiko dan segera melahap kembali makanannya.

"Setelah burung bangau itu meletakkannya lalu apa yang akan terjadi?" kali ini Kenji yang bertanya.

"Setelah itu dia akan menjadi adik kecilmu" jawab Kaoru.

"Apakah aku bisa bermain dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, tapi setelah dia besar nanti"

"Asyiiikkk… aku akan punya adik" sorak Kenji.

"_Otousan_, aku juga ingin punya adik yang bisa bermain denganku. Aku juga mau seperti Kenji" rengek Asami.

Sanosuke dan Megumi saling berpandangan. "Asami… kau juga bisa bermain bersama Kenji dan adiknya nanti" bujuk Megumi agar Asami berhenti merengek.

"Tidak. Aku juga mau adikku sendiri, Asami tidak mau adik Kenji"

"Tenanglah, Asami. _Otousan _dan _Okaasan _akan membuatkannya untukmu, sebanyak yang kau mau" jawab Sano.

"Sano!" bentak Megumi dengan wajah merona. Namun Sano hanya membalas dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Benarkah, _Otousan? _Janji ya kau akan membuatnya" Sano mengangguk. "Yaaaayyy… aku juga akan punya adik" sorak Asami.

"Sano, kau ini…" Megumi melotot kearahnya.

"Tenanglah, kita memang akan membuatkannya adik, kan?" goda Sano dan Megumi memukulnya. Semua tertawa dan kembali bersulang. "Yahiko" kata Sano tiba-tiba dan menghentikan gelak tawa mereka. "Sekarang tinggal kau, kapan kau akan melamar Tsubame"

Wajah Yahiko dan Tsubame memerah karena malu, dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sano.

"Kenapa kalian masih malu-malu begitu?"

"Tidak" jawab Yahiko. "Kenapa kau menanyakan kami, tanya saja dulu kepada Tae dan Katsu"

"Oh, itu tidak perlu. Karena Katsu akan melamar Tae secepatnya" bongkar Sano.

"Sano!" panggil Katsu. "Kau memang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia"

"Benarkan itu, Katsu-san?" tanya Tae yang ternyata wajahnya sudah merona hebat. Katsu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Ah, itu berita bagus, Tae-san" kata Tsubame.

"Heh, kau memang tidak bisa mempercayakan hal seperti itu kepada Sano, teman. Karena dia itu tidak bisa dipercaya" Yahiko menepuk pundak Katsu, seolah dia bersimpati kepadanya. Sano pun langsung melemparkan gelas minumnya kearah Yahiko.

Malam itu berlalu dengan cepat, dan merekapun pulang kerumah masing-masing dengan perasaan bahagia dan saling mengobrol berkelompok-kelompok kecil (kelompok kecil maksudnya: *Dr. genzai, Ayame, Suzume* # *Sanosuke, Megumi, Asami* # *Kenshin, Kaoru, Kenji* # *Yahiko & Tsuzume* # *Tae & Katsu*)

*Dr. genzai, Ayame & Suzume*

"_Ojīsan, _kami senang sekali. Akhirnya Megumi-san akan menikah dengan Sano-nii, ya kan Suzume?"

"Ya. Aku juga senang sekali. Selama ini kami menganggap Megumi-san adalah ibu kami, karena dia sudah merawat kita dengan sangat baik. Dan kami juga menganggap Sano-nii sebagai ayah kami karena dia sudah menjaga dan melindungi kita" timpal Suzume.

"Benarkah? Yah, Megumi memang sudah _Ojīsan_ anggap sebagai putri _Ojīsan_ sendiri. Dia baik hati, tidak pernah mengeluh, selalu membantu dan menolong orang dengan suka rela dan dia juga sudah banyak membantu kita. Aku rasa dia juga menganggap kita sebagai keluarganya karena dia tidak menemukan keluarganya yang hilang di Aizu. Syukurlah kalian juga menganggapnya sebagai orang tua kalian"

"Sebenarnya kami sudah lama mengaggapnya sebagai ibu kami. Sejak dia masih bersama kita sebelum dia pulang ke Aizu" kata Ayame.

"Ini seperti mimpi saja yah, semua keinginan kita terkabul. Saat kita berdo'a semoga Megumi-san kembali dia benar-benar kembali. Kita berdo'a semoga Megumi-san menjadi ibu kita dan Sano-nii menjadi ayah kita dan sekarang Megumi-san dan Sano-nii benar-benar akan menikah" Suzume kembali menimpali.

"Ini yang namanya mimpi menjadi kenyataan, Suzume. Dan sekarang malahan kita diberi bonus"

"Bonus apa?" tanya Suzume.

"Asami. Sekarang kita juga memiliki adik yang lucu, imut dan cantik seperti Asami" jawab Ayame.

"Benar juga. Kita juga memiliki adik"

"Mungkin bonus itu adalah hadiah dari _kami-sama _karena kalian rajin berdo'a" kata Dr. Genzai.

Mereka bertiga tertawa cekikan sambil terus berjalan pulang menuju klinik.

*Sanosuke, Megumi & Asami*

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menerima lamaranku, _Kitsune"_

"Apa kau bodoh, _Tori-atama? _Mana mungkin aku menolak lamaranmu setelah sekian lama aku menunggumu. Ditambah lagi kau adalah ayah dari anakku"

"Yah, tidak disangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Kau membesarkan anak kita sendirian, menerima semua penghinaan dan cacian dari orang-orang disekitarmu, dan menanggung semua penderitaan ini sendiri"

"Setidaknya ini akhir yang indah, bukan? Kita bertiga bisa berkumpul lagi dan akan menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil. Penderitaan yang ku alami dulu 6 tahun lalu rasanya seperti menghilang begitu saja dan hanya meninggalkan kenangan manis diantara kita. Tidak ku sangka, aku bisa melewati ini semua"

"Maafkan aku, karena sudah membuatmu mengalami semua itu, Megumi" Megumi menggeleng dan mengeratkan gandengannya dilengan Sano.

"Yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu, sekarang kita buka lembaran baru" Megumi memandang Sano dengan seksama dan tersenyum kemudian mencubit pipi Asami yang sedang digendong Sano.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Sano heran.

"_Iie, _tidak apa-apa. Tidak bolehkah aku memandangi calon suamiku?"

"Aku masih tidak percaya ini. Sebentar lagi kita benar-benar akan menikah dan menjadi satu keluarga"

Megumi tertawa dan bergumam "Sagara Sanosuke, Sagara Megumi, Sagara Asami"

"Nama itu terdengar cocok untuk kalian, hahaha" sahut Sano. "Sebenarnya nama asli keluargaku adalah Higashidani tapi aku lebih suka Sagara dan itu kedengarannya lebih bagus. Yah, kita akan menjadi Sagara _family, _benar begitu nyonya Sagara?" goda Sano. Megumi hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan wajahnya yang merona karena panggilan Sano itu.

"_Otousan, _lalu siapa nama adikku?" tanya Asami.

Mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum Sano menjawab "entahlah, _Otousan _belum tau. Kita pikirkan nanti, ya"

"Tapi janji ya _Otousan _akan memberikanku adik"

"_Aa… Otousan_ janji. _Okaasan_, kau mau memberikan berapa orang adik untuk Asami?" Sano kembali menggodanya yang membuat muka Megumi semakin memerah.

"Satu saja cukup ya" jawab Megumi dengan pelan dan malu-malu.

"Tidak, Asami mau adik yang banyak. Yang banyak!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. _Otousan _akan memberikan Asami adik yang banyak. Sekarang Asami harus tidur karena sudah malam" mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan sampai ke klinik.

"Genzai-_sensei" _panggil Sano. "Aku dan Megumi akan pergi sebentar. Asami sudah tidur di kamar tolong jaga dia sebentar. Aku akan mengajak Megumi melihat tanah yang sudah ku beli"

"Malam-malam begini?" tanya Dr. Genzai heran.

"Letaknya tidak jauh dari sini kok, hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter saja. Kalau besok Megumi akan sibuk di klinik jadi ku pikir sebaiknya malam ini saja"

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan menjaga Asami dan pintu tidak aku kunci"

"_Arigato, Genzai-sensei. _Kami tidak akan lama" pamit Megumi.

Mereka pun pergi dan benar saja letaknya tidak jauh dari klinik mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama 15 menit untuk sampai ke lokasi itu.

"Hm… tanahnya cukup luas" kata Megumi.

"Ya. Dan aku akan segera mulai membangunnya besok"

"Secepat itu?" Megumi kaget.

"Ya. Agar kita bisa cepat pindah kemari"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, kasian _Genzai-sensei _nanti terlalu lama menunggu kita"

Mereka berjalan pulang dan mendapati Dr. Genzai yang menatap mereka dengan kaget sambil bergumam "cepat sekali"

Megumi mengangguk "Yah, tempatnya dekat dari sini"

*Kenshin, Kaoru & Kenji*

"Akhirnya Megumi-san dapat kembali bersama Sano. Aku turut bahagia untuk mereka. Ah, ngomong-ngomong Kenshin, kapan kau akan menghubungi Misao dan Aoshi-san untuk datang kemari?"

"_Sessha _belum tahu, _de gozaru yo. _Mungkin setelah Sano memberitahukan kapan pastinya mereka akan menikah, _de gozaru na_"

"Hhmmm… baiklah. Tapi aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu kembali dengan Misao"

"Nanti Misao-dono pasti juga akan datang, _de gozaru yo" _

*Tae & Katsu*

"_Bakayarou… _Sano memang benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku salah sudah mempercayakan hal ini kepadanya" gerutu Katsu kesal.

"Sudahlah, Katsu-san. Aku senang sekali akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk melamarku juga"

"Yah, tapi nanti. Dan aku masih belum tau kapan pastinya. Seharusnya itu menjadi kejutan buatmu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi pun aku sudah sangat terkejut sekali"

*Yahiko & Tsubame*

"_Arigatou, _sudah mengantarku pulang, Yahiko-kun"

"Itu bukan masalah" mereka saling menundukkan pandangan sebelum Yahiko memecah kesunyian. "_Ano…" _Tsubame mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Yahiko.

"Ada apa, Yahiko-kun?"

"Suatu hari nanti… saat aku… sudah siap… aku… pasti…" kepala Yahiko masih tertunduk, mukanya memerah karena malu, dan Yahiko mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk mengatakan hal ini kepada Tsubame. "Aku pasti juga akan melamarmu"

Tsubame mengangguk pasti kearahnya "aku, pasti akan menunggu hari itu. Tidak perduli berapa lama hari itu akan tiba walaupun lamanya seperti Megumi-san menunggu Sano-san, aku akan selalu menunggumu, Yahiko-kun"

Yahiko hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Tsubame. "_Yosh… Oyasumi, _Tsubame" Yahiko langsung berlari menuju tempat tinggalnya dengan wajah yang terus tersenyum bahagia disepanjang jalan tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

Sanosuke dan Megumi melangsungkan pernikahan mereka di _dojo _Kamiya, acaranya berlangsung sederhana dan dihadiri oleh teman-teman dekat, dan beberapa teman Sanosuke.

Setelah rumah yang dibangun Sano selesai, mereka bertiga pindah ke rumah yang baru. Dengan berat hati Dr. Genzai, Ayame dan Suzume melepaskan kepergian mereka.

"Sudahlah, Genzai-_sensei. _Tidak perlu bersedih seperti itu. Rumah kami kan dekat, bahkan kau bisa merangkak untuk pergi kesana" hibur Sano.

"Tenang saja,_ Ojīsan. _Setiap hari kami akan kemari menemani kalian" timpal Asami.

Mereka semua tertawa mendengar Asami. "Tentu saja kalian harus kemari, _Okaasan _harus menemani _Ojīsan_ di sini" jawab Dr. Genzai.

"Rumah ini akan kembali sepi" kata Suzume sedih.

"_Ayame-nee-chan to Suzume-nee-chan, _boleh kok setiap hari datang ke rumah Asami"

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Rumah kami kan dekat jadi tanpa diantar Genzai-_sensei _pun kalian bisa pergi sendiri ke sana" kata Megumi berusaha menghilangkan kesedihan yang terlihat jelas diwajah mereka. "Genzai-_sensei, _kami berangkat dulu. Besok kami akan kemari lagi"

"Kalau kau masih repot membenahi rumahmu, kau tidak usah kemari. Kami bisa menanganinya sementara kau sibuk" jawab Dr. Genzai.

"_Iie, _saya pasti akan kemari besok. Semua barang-barang dan peralatan rumah sudah diurus oleh Sano, jadi kami hanya tinggal menempatinya saja"

"Bolehkah kami ikut mengantar kalian" tanya Ayame.

"_Mochiron dayo. _Ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Asami.

Mereka semua berangkat kerumah baru keluarga Sagara. Dan benar saja rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari klinik Genzai.

"Waaaahh… kau hebat sekali Sano, bisa mendapatkan tanah yang seluas ini. Dekat dengan klinik kami, dekat dengan _dojo _Kamiya, dekat juga dengan sungai, kau bisa memancing setiap saat. Memiliki halaman yang luas, rumahnya pun nyaman sekali" kata Dr. Genzai.

"Yah, tanah ini ku dapat dari orang yang pernah ku tolong dulu, dia menjualnya dengan harga yang miring padaku sehingga aku bisa membelinya"

"Kau juga pandai merancangnya, Sano"

"Ah, tidak. Megumi juga ikut membantu merancangnya. Dia yang mengatur semua ini, membuat kamar disebelah sana, pemandian di sana, dapur di sana, dan mendekorasi _engawa _diluar itu" sahut Sano sambil menunjukkan rumah barunya kepada Dr. Genzai.

"Dulu saat masih di Amerika aku pernah belajar untuk membangun rumah, walaupun rumah yang ku bangun di sana berbeda dengan di sini tapi setidaknya itu mempermudahku untuk membangun rumahku sendiri. Dan dibantu oleh Megumi untuk mendekorasinya. Walaupun dia sangat cerewet dalam memerintahkan semua ini, ku akui hasilnya memang sangat baik" mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya kami untuk pulang" pamit Dr. Genzai setelah puas berkeliling rumah.

"Terima kasih sudah mampir kerumah kami" Kata Megumi. "Dan terima kasih juga kalian sudah memberikan kami tempat berteduh selama kami tinggal di Tokyo. Bahkan sejak saya masih sendiri, maaf sudah merepotkan kalian" Megumi membungkuk berterima kasih kepada Dr. Genzai.

"Kau jangan sungkan begitu, Megumi. Kau kan sudah ku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri"

"Sering-sering datang kemari ya" kata Asami menimpali dan disertai anggukan dari Ayame dan Suzume.

Sebelum mereka keluar dari pagar rumah keluarga Sagara, Dr. genzai berbalik. "Jangan lupa kau tetap harus masuk kerja besok, Megumi. Karena besok adalah hari yang sibuk" Dr. Genzai memperingati.

Megumi pun tertawa "ah, jangan khawatir Dr. Genzai. Saya akan tetap bekerja besok"

"Sampai ketemu besok ya…" kata Ayame dan Suzume.

"Sampai jumpa besok" jawab Asami dan melambaikan tangan.

Keluarga Dr. Genzai berlalu meninggalkan rumah mereka. "Baiklah, kita semua juga harus beristirahat untuk menyambut hari esok dengan semangat baru. _Oyasumi nasai, minna_" dan Megumi pun memadamkan semua cahaya yang menerangi rumah barunya terkecuali lampu yang menyala di _engawa_.

**$$$$$ Owari $$$$$**

* * *

**Dictionary**

**- Kyou wa kaette konai : dia tidak pulang kerumah hari ini**

**- Yamete, yamete kudasai : hentikan, tolong hentikan**

**- Ore no kitsune : rubah ku**

* * *

**Selesaaaaiiii... Terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini :)**

**Kalau tidak keberatan, tolong review juga sekalian :D**

**Maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita, tapi ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri cuman idenya aja yang pasaran...**


End file.
